A different path
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: What if Bella was adopted and bumped into Harry on their first trip to Diagon Alley? Where would this go? follow our two young people as they find out. I was looking for more Bella and Harry stories so I wrote my own I hope you will enjoy. This will be a short story and as usual I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter family his unknown to him at the time daughter was left without parents. The light and dark had a fight and his one-night stand had created a daughter and her mother was killed by accident in the crossfire. Dumbledore having now two infants without parents decided to send the girl to America to some squibs he knew that were nice people to raise young Isabella Marie, but she would become a Swan. She may never know what her family name is or so the old wizard hopes anyway. Even though he doesn't know who the father is and couldn't imagine that Tom Riddle had produced an Heiress even Tom wouldn't know he had.

Young Bella as she declared she wanted to be called grew up with Renee because Renee decided she didn't want to live in the dreary town of Forks anymore. So, Bella started showing signs of her magic being quite powerful and being squibs Renee and Charlie Swan began teaching her about magic and to keep it a secret. They bought all kinds of books for their daughter for she loved to read, even muggle books. She had her wand by eight years old since the magical laws in America were a little more forgiving and wanted the children ready for school.

When she turned eleven, she got two different invitations to magical schools. She had read everything and new most spells and was a gifted potion maker. Being friends with Dumbledore the swans pushed her to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. So, with them pressuring her she went to London with her father and to Diagon alley. He knew she might have a family vault, so he took her to Gringotts and had an inheritance test done.

Come to find out she was quite wealthy for her mother was a rich pureblood family. Sure, she leaned toward the dark, but the family had a good head for investments. This is also when Bella discovers who her father is and vows to keep it secret for as long as possible. She does go investigate her mother's family vault and discovers several family spell and potion books. She didn't want to chance something happening to them, so she stuck them in her trunk and shrunk it and put it in her pocket to read later.

After the revelation at the bank they went an bought her school robes. While coming out she bumped into a boy with the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen. He was with a giant of a man and with a huge beard! they said sorry at the same time and giggled together.

"I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella nice to meet you."

"I am Harry Potter and sorry about that, its just my first time in the magical world and I can't seem to focus on anything." Harry blushed

"Its quite all right Harry I usually have my nose stuck in a book, plus I have a tendency to trip over my own two feet." Bella blushed and they smiled at each other.

"Maybe we could meet on the train on the way to Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopeful to have made at least one friend.

"Sure, I would love to! Well I still got shopping to do see ya Harry."

They smiled at each other as they parted, and Bella went to buy books and her familiar which she picks an owl she was white with grey spots. So, she named her Luna she hooted and bobbed her head agreeing with her name. After everything her dad said she should buy some sweets to have on hand for he knew how much she loved something sweet to munch on when she is reading.

The next day they are walking to the train when she spots Harry looking lost. She walks over and asks if he was okay.

"I don't know how to get to the platform 9 and ¾. Do you?" Harry asked and blushed.

"I read about it in Hogwarts a history follow me Harry and we will discover it together. It says to go thru the pillar between platform nine and ten see they just passed thru the wall." Bella said smiling.

"Oh! Cool thanks Bella want to sit together?" Harry asked blushing again.

"I would love to Harry, have you had a chance to do any reading before now?"

"Uh…no…my family didn't want me to know anything about magic, so I just found out a couple of days ago. How about you?"

"I have grown up knowing about magic, but I didn't grow up with my parents. I am not sure what happened to them, but Renee and Charlie Swan was nice to me and raised me as their own. I take it that you didn't get that lucky? I am sorry I don't mean to be rude it just irks me that some people shouldn't have custody of anyone if they don't take raising a magical child seriously."

"My parents were murdered when I was one and was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and it was bad, they hated me and anything to do with magic they called it freakish and me a freak."

She hugged him and said she would be happy to be his friend and offered to help get him caught up. He agreed and she pulled out her notes on Hogwarts and went over the basics of magic and potions. Then they covered the basics of magic history until a red head popped in to sit with them. As with all pureblood families he didn't know a lot about the muggle world, but they became friends. He liked the Walkman that Bella brought for music.

"You do realize that there is no electricity in the school?"

"Yes, I know magic and electronics don't work well together, so I brought enough batteries and a solar charger for charging them."

"Huh? Whats a solar charger? And what is a battery?" Harry and Bella snickered and showed him a battery.

"This is a battery it holds a charge of electricity to power my cd player."

Just then the snack trolley came by and Ron looked like he couldn't afford anything so me and Harry bought three of each on the trolley. Ron was eating like he had never had food before. Harry was fascinated by the chocolate frogs and his almost got away, but I managed to catch it before it flew out the window. I knew this was all new to Harry, so I didn't make a big deal about it then a little later a bushy haired girl popped in and asked if we had seen a toad? She noticed Ron was trying to turn his rat yellow and we were snickering. Then she pulls her wand and cast the repairo spell on Harry's glasses I hadn't even noticed that they were broke.

"I am sorry Harry but if I had noticed I would have fixed your glasses earlier." He just shrugged

"Its fine and besides I need to learn this stuff sooner or later." I smile which causes him to smile back at me.

We get changed into our robes and ride the boats to the castle we three sat together in one boat. It was quite the sight! We walk up to the castle and wait for them to call us in, and a pompous boy with platinum blonde hair tries to show off for Harry and why I don't know. But Harry has figured him out right away and said thanks, but I can pick my friends out on my own.

When we wait to be sorted, I get to go after Harry, and I can hear him say not Slytherin over and over. Then the hat yells Gryffindor the table erupts and soon its my turn. Luckily, they call out Swan and not Riddle or moms name Prince. Because I have a cousin Snape and he is glaring at Harry right now. The hat asked me what house I saw myself in that I would excel in any house. So, I figure it would be better to follow Harry and pick Gryffindor the hat yells Gryffindor and I move to sit with Harry. We grin at each other while the whole table is cheering, I notice Hermione is sitting with us also I smile at her and she gives me a small smile.

After the sorting is done and Ron is complaining about starving! The food just appears after Dumbledore said let the feast begin. The food is amazing just as long as I don't watch Ron eat! I notice Harry isn't eating so I tell him to eat up! He grins and piles more food on his plate.

"So, did you get to pick what house you wanted?" I whisper to Harry

"Yeah! You to? Why did you pick Gryffindor? You could have been in Ravenclaw for as smart as you are." Hermione perks up on that.

"You are good enough for Ravenclaw also?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper to which I nod.

"What you two on about?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"We were just saying the hat gave us a choice for what house we wanted to be in." I say shrugging I didn't miss the hat didn't want to be on his head and yelled Gryffindor as soon as it touched his head.

The feast was excellent and the trip to our dorm was interesting to say the least. Once I have all my stuff put away, I pull out a book for some light reading. I notice Hermione does the same we grin and snicker as we notice each other doing the same. After an hour or two of reading I turn in for the night.

The next morning, we meet in the common room and head down to the great hall and get our breakfast and our schedules. We have potions first thing this morning oh great, I just hope cousin isn't as grumpy as he was as dinner! I go over the basics with Harry on potions and Hermione is listening but doesn't comment. When we get there, I notice we must take potions with Slytherin? Oh, bloody brilliant! I just hope we aren't stuck with them all the time!

Professor Snape comes barging in and begins eyeing Harry and begins asking him questions that we just covered that morning. I also notice Hermione sticks her hand up for each question, luckily Harry remembers what we went over and only missed one question. The rest of the class went by smoothly as Snape kept eyeing Harry. We had a break after potions, and I helped Harry with our assignment.

"Thanks for helping me Bella, it would have sucked to go in there and not know any of those answers."

"You welcome Harry I am glad to help a friend out and from the looks of it I may have to help you a lot in that class; with the way he kept glaring at you." I say and he nods while smiling.

"Come on we get to learn to fly on a broom now."

We head to the field where professor Hooch is waiting. And the broom came up to my hand on the first time like it did for Harry. The same cant be said for Ron and Hermione! Ron got smacked in the nose by his broom causing us to chuckle he just tells us to shut up which makes us laugh even harder he then chuckles also.

When Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and Professor Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing Malfoy took this time to tease Harry. And of course, Harry took the bait and got on the quidditch team as seeker! Lucky is all I got to say. When we get to defense of the dark arts later that afternoon, I notice Harry flinch as his scar begins to hurt him. But all he says is he is fine it's okay.

This sets the pace for the next two months. I help Harry and Ron if you can get him to quit goofing off. Hermione comes but mostly stays quiet during our study sessions. I can't figure her out I know she is out spoken but she acts as if she is afraid to say anything. Soon its time for Halloween and one of my favorite holidays!

The next day is a little lighter on the schedule and in charms class me and Hermione are successful on our first try to levitate a feather. But Ron ends up hurting Hermione after class by making fun of her. I smack his arm and go after her, but she doesn't want to be bothered. So, I go on to catch up with the guys, Harry asked about Hermione, but I just shake my head.

Later that night as I am stuffing myself with candy and treats, I notice Hermione isn't with us again. Then professor Quirrell comes running in saying there is a troll in the dungeon then passes out. Well, I follow the guys to the girl's bathroom to find the troll going in! I hang back and watch as Harry somehow lands on the troll's shoulders then loses his wand in the troll's nose. Ron gets lucky and nocks the troll out with its own club, I can't help but giggle as Harry complains about troll bogeys. Then the teachers come barging in I just say I was helping to look for Hermione.

After that incident Hermione becomes our friend and participates in our study sessions. The next two holidays go by smoothly and I stay and keep Harry company for Christmas. I do give him a present of some of my stash of candy. But the cloak he got was top of the gifts he got! It was the coolest thing we had ever seen!

He found a mirror that showed you what you wanted the most. We watch as Harry looks into it with longing for his parents, and I feel for him I really do. But Dumbledore found out after the first night and had it moved, Harry was depressed for a couple of days after that. I didn't go out after curfew because I was in my dorm, so I missed his adventure with fluffy the Cerberus three headed dog! Though how Hermione went with them has me confused. I then found out she now keeps an eye on them to try and keep them out of trouble.

I did get lucky and missed out on the detention and the trek into the forbidden forest. Though I would have like to see a unicorn up close! After that though Harry was giving Snape glares and I asked what was going on? and he told me that fluffy was guarding something. I asked what and he didn't know just that it was between Dumbledore and a Nicholas Flammel. As usual Hermione guessed what it was with her "light reading" I swear she puts me to shame on that!

So, I tag along when they go and try to follow who they thought was Snape going after the philosopher's stone. Me and Hermione got out of the devil's snare then had to tell Harry how to relax. But Ron freaked out, so we use a sunlight spell and save him. It was funny how he just brushed it off. Then came the flying keys Harry is the better flyer out of all four of us, so he went and grabbed the key and tossed it to us. That was intense!

Next came wizard's chess. Ron may be a doofus most of the time, but he is excellent at chess! Ron won the match, but Hermione stayed behind to make sure he was okay. The potion test was easy for me to get Harry and I past the flames. I hung back and watched to see who it was that is after the stone. It was not who Harry thought it was! Quirrell took his turban off and I about lost my dinner! I didn't say anything and watched Harry take out Quirrell just by touching him! When Harry blacked out, I ran up to him and checked him over. Then Dumbledore came in and got Harry to the hospital wing, then asked me what happened. I told him what I knew happened and why they thought it was professor Snape. He just nodded and told me to toddle off to bed, I didn't get very much sleep that night. I went to check on Harry the next morning and delivered some chocolate frogs. He woke up as I came in and he talked to professor Dumbledore then I gave him the frogs.

"How are you feeling Harry? Sorry about not helping out when you went against Quirrell." I looked down in embarrassment

"Its fine Bella you were looking a little green when I looked your way. But you did help me get there and stop him." He smiled and I smiled back.

The train ride Harry was quiet, and I let him be and talked with Hermione. I got Harry's phone number, but he said he doubted they would let him talk. I said to bad Luna couldn't make the trip across the pond. When we got to the station, I bought a prepaid phone and gave it to him, and we exchanged numbers. I paid two months and he said he would hide it and I showed him how to keep it on silent.

Come to find out that summer I was the only one to talk to Harry, I asked if he had done his inheritance test at Gringotts and was he getting his monthly letter by owl? He said no he didn't know it worked like that. So, I talked Charlie into taking me to London a few days early and I met Harry at his house. Charlie took us to Diagon alley, and I told Harry what he needed to do, and he found out he had lots of money. And the kicker was Dumbledore was self-appointed magical guardian much like he tried to pull on me!

After the bank got everything straightened up, I told Harry not to just give his key to anyone. We went shopping while we were there and had lunch and Charlie asked if he would like to come home with us next summer? He wasn't sure if his uncle would allow it. But he did say he would think about it. I grin at him and he blushed making Charlie chuckle.

About that time the whole Weasley family came stomping down the alley and spotted us eating ice cream. Mrs. Weasley has no volume control on her voice! Harry decided to go home with them since we got all our shopping done. I told him I would see him on the train he grinned and said see you. We on the other hand went to see some of the sights until I had to catch the train.

When we all met up on the train Harry said quietly. "Molly wanted my key and I said that I was going to keep it. She didn't act to pleased I wonder why?"

"Like I said don't give it to anyone they can access your vault in your name with your key. So, if you don't know about it, they can steal from your vault and not know about it till its to late." I whispered

"Really? You don't think that she would do something like that? And I found out why I wasn't getting letters. Some house elf was stopping them from being delivered this year. But your phone calls helped a lot!"

"You welcome Harry we shall soon see if you start getting your bank statements like you are supposed to."

We goof around some and buy a lot of sweets when the trolley came by, we had a new Weasley sitting with us this time. After a while I broke out our books and started reading the first chapters. The others decided to do the same, Ron looked lost he didn't want to study. But didn't make too big of a fuss. When we were getting close to school we changed into our robes and talked and goofed around. When we got to school, we heard that the portal had sealed just after we went thru so several students missed the train.

The first couple of weeks went by like normal except for our defense against the dark arts teacher sucked! Then the weird stuff began happening a cat was first, then a student. When I was with Harry, we could hear someone saying kill over and over but no one else heard it. And naturally we were the first on sight and we were blamed for each one. Then came the dueling and that was a joke with the teacher we had. I was picked first yay me! But I beat the Slytherin Snape put me against.

Then Harry was picked, and Snape put Malfoy up and he conjured a snake first thing when he was getting his butt whipped. And Harry being Harry started talking to the snake. And things went down hill from there. But I didn't forsake him and neither did Hermione, but Ron was giving Harry that look where he didn't believe us. Then came the quidditch game that Harry broke his arm and the dork of a professor made things worst for Harry! But Harry won the game! Stupid Ron!

We had another issue then Harry got the diary of Tom Riddle somehow and I can't have him messing with it to much and tell him who he really is. So, we take it to Dumbledore, and he wanted to know where we got it from! Harry told him he found it in the girl's bathroom that no one goes into. He got some funny looks with that admission! I chuckle at his expression.

A few days later someone broke in and took the book from Dumbledore, but he didn't know who it could have been. Yeah right! We get a break and Harry and I go talk to the spiders! Luckily, I had a broom in my pouch, and I let Harry fly us out of the forest. I have to say I liked the feel of holding onto him while we flew. Wait, what? I guess I am crushing on my friend!

"Good thing Ron didn't come with us he hates spiders!" we chuckle

"Where did you keep that broom Bella?"

"In my pouch it has an extension charm, didn't you buy one when we were shopping?" he looked down and blushed

"No, I didn't think I would need it." I smirk and say.

"You never know what you may need to carry around and I taught you to shrink stuff its simple and you could keep everything you own in one of these."

"So, you keep a broom with you at all times? What else you got in that pouch Bella?" he was teasing me now

"I will never tell but I can say I have several books and a tent some food and drinks. Oh, and lots of snacks!" we crack up as we walk back.

"I wonder what could be causing all the kids to become petrified?"

"I would have to say it's a snake of some kind if we can hear them talking to it when no one else can hear it."

"What kind of snake can paralyze though?"

"Time to hit the library I guess, or we could go tell Dumbledore?"

"I think we should hit the library first Bella."

We go hit the library the next day and pull every book we can find on snakes. When we find what we think it could be which is a Basilisk we go find professor Dumbledore and he just tells us we don't need to worry about it."

When Hermione is petrified, we notice a note in her hand. She figured out how it was moving through the castle without being seen, the pipes!

"Harry, where did you find the journal?"

"Uh… moaning Myrtle said someone threw the book at her head in her bathroom."

"What if the chamber of secrets entrance is there in her bathroom?"

"We need a teacher to go with us and Dumbledore is out right now."

"Then we should wait for just in case he comes back and tell him."

The next day we try to tell him, but he said we shouldn't be messing about in things we shouldn't and don't understand. Then Ginny was taken that night so we three went to grab the worthless defense against the dark arts teacher. I was all for getting Snape instead, but my idea was shot down.

We did find the entrance to the chamber and we slide down the giant pipe, yeah like they need that big of a pipe! At some point this year Ron had broken his wand and had taped it. So, when Lockhart tried to use a memory charm on us it backfired, and he doesn't remember anything! Like I said I would prefer Snape had followed us. There was a cave in and trapped me and Ron on the wrong side so Harry went on without us. When Harry came out victorious, I could have cried!

"When we finally made it to the hospital wing, we got a good chewing out over the fact we went alone. I wasn't about to bring up I wanted to get Snape to help us. Nope we are in enough trouble right now! Harry and I must go see Dumbledore a couple of days later and we sit and wait for him and we look around at all the stuff. When he comes in, he tells us we did amazingly well for no one could find the chamber of secrets before and they all have looked.

Then Lucius Malfoy comes in with his house elf that Harry knows and trick Malfoy into giving Dobby a sock freeing him. Well he was about to hex us both but was stopped by Dumbledore, yay saved by the old guy again!

By the time everyone is un petrified professor Dumbledore calls off the end of year exams! Hermione is horrified but everyone else is cheering including me and Harry. Hermione gives us a dirty look we just grin and shrug.

We ride the train to London and goof off and just glad this year is over, Ginny is quiet the entire time, but I don't know her that well to comfort her. I put my head on Harry's shoulder and ask him quietly.

"Do you think we will have a quiet year next year Harry? Oh, and do you want to come home with us? I am sure Charlie could talk your uncle into letting you come."

"I hope we have a quiet year next year Bella. This is two years in a row that we have been in danger. And I would love to come home with you if you're I mean Charlie would be able to talk uncle Vernon into it."

"Well, lets see, shall we? It doesn't hurt to ask." We grin

"Charlie applied for your visa before we went to school." I whispered

"Really? Do you think he got it approved?" he whispered back I shrug.

When we get to the station, we ask Charlie to ask uncle Vernon to see if we could take Harry for the summer. Of course, it was Charlie's idea in the first place and Vernon was only too happy to get rid of the freak! His words not mine. Charlie was ready to deck the jerk but held back.

We go shopping for some good clothes, so Harry isn't wearing his cousins' hand me downs. Then we were off to the airport and Harry's first time on an airplane! We have a blast for two months we spent a couple of weeks with Renee and then the rest of the summer with Charlie. The good thing about Forks is its mostly forest so we can fly our brooms without people seeing us. I also get Harry to train in dueling since we are targeted at school. We get more studying done also and get into the more advanced spells and I help him with potions.

We hate for the summer to be over, but it was almost time to return to school. Harry had got all his statements from Gringotts and several owls from Hermione and Ron. We ended up calling Hermione several times and asked questions on certain spells or potions. I talk Harry into taking something besides divination it is a worthless class and he might as well take something he could learn. He would only take whatever class with him, so I said sure and we agreed to take runes.

We get to London and hit Diagon alley and buy all our stuff for school and some stuff we don't need. Like books for me and I take Harry to buy his own pouch to keep his stuff in. Then we hit the candy store for our stash for the year! Luckily, we might get to go to Hogsmeade this year! And I had Harry get his form signed before Vernon left at the beginning of summer!

When we board the train, we sit with what appears to be a professor sleeping. We then have everyone join us and we begin talking about our summer. Ron won't shut up about their trip to Egypt Ginny is quiet but still talks to everyone.

"So, Harry what did you and Bella do all summer?" Ron asked

"Well, went to the beach with Renee for a couple of weeks. Then Charlie took me fishing several times it was relaxing. Then Bella and I studied and practiced dueling and more advanced spells." Harry was smiling when he was done talking.

"What is fishing? Did you use magic to catch the fish?" Ron asked bewildered of such a thing you would do in your free time.

"Nope, no magic just a fishing pole and wait for the fish to bite. Like I said it was relaxing."

"I still don't get it. So, you two studied most of the summer? Why mate? Its boring and just wrong." Ron said frowning

"Hey! I studied also Ron! If you would put some effort into studying you might get some decent grades, and you might learn something."

"I can see you and Bella studying but Harry? And what is there to learn if they don't teach us at school?" Ron said but Hermione looked ready to punch him.

We just ignored him and shook our heads he is a dunderhead no doubt about it. The train stopped and it began to get freaking cold more so than usual. Then a dark cloaked figure came to our compartment and it opened the door and entered. It felt like all the happiness was being sucked out of the compartment. Then the professor jumped up and cast a spell and ran it off.

"Harry looked like he got it worst than the rest of us. Then the professor came back with some chocolate for us and said it will help. We found out that it was a dementor! What the hell were they doing out here?

"Well, Harry it would seem that our luck is going to hold out for another year." We both chuckled it looked like another craptastic year ahead!

"I think I would rather deal with spiders again than those things. What spell did he use to chase it off?" Harry asked still munchin on chocolate

"I don't know but I think we should find out and practice it soon if those things are going to be around very often." He nodded

It was as bad as we thought some guy escaped from the wizard's prison and they for some reason thought he would be coming here. I swear Harry must have a target painted on him somewhere. I think I would like to check him over to see if I can find it. Wait, what? Where did that come from? I know we are fourteen but still I think I have a crush on Harry. No, I know I have a crush on Harry! Oh, crap this will be tough.

We get to class and discover that the guy is our defense teacher and is a hell of a lot better than what we had last year! Professor Lupin has us try to trick a Bogart and its funny my fear is Snape and I picture him in a sumo wrestler body suit! You know those super padded things you can rent for parties the entire class is laughing. Then Harry gets a dementor and freezes then the professor stepped in front of it and it turned into a full moon? Huh weird save that for a later date.

I am walking with Harry and the professor and they talk about his parents and he agrees to teach him the spell soon. We start noticing that Hermione is like late for almost every class and in more than she could take. But we don't say anything about it. When the time comes for professor Lupin to teach Harry the spell, he drags me along. At first the professor wanted to disagree with me being there, but Harry said since we are usually together all the time anyway, I need to learn it also. So, he agreed, and we began with a bogart to help Harry focus. The first couple of times he didn't get it right away but on my second try I got mine it was a doe! professor Lupin choked when he saw it.

"I am sorry, but I didn't know that would be my animal professor. Are you okay?"

"Yes, you just caught me off guard I know this will sound like I am comparing you to Lily but her Patronus was also a doe and James was a stag." He had to sit down and me and Harry was confused as to why he was reacting the way he did.

"So, what does this mean? What kind of animal could I have then professor?" Harry asked not sure if he would like the answer

"It could be anything Harry, with the way you like to fly it could be a bird. Or, it could be just like your fathers."

After a few more times Harry got the bogart to go back in the trunk. Then he tried to summon his Patronus and it shocked the professor to see a stag just like his father had before him. The professor let a few tears fall before he congratulated us on our fine work.

"Good job you two now you can practice and send messages with them."

"Really? How hard is it to send messages to other people?" I ask grinning.

"The way you two are moving forward it shouldn't take you long to get the hang of it, I should think. Now off with you two kids go have some fun!"

We spent several hours playing with our Patronus that we eventually got it down to where we could send messages. Then Snape saw what we were doing and sucked in a breath when he seen me cast my doe. I raised an eyebrow and he told us to go do something constructive we shrug and walk off to see what the others were up to. We found them on the pitch, so Harry pulled out his broom shocking several.

"Where the hell did you keep your broom?" we chuckle at Ron

"Bella showed me this pouch where I can keep most of my stuff with me for just in case." Everyone was like oh I got to get me one

I just roll my eyes at them making Harry snicker. We played a few games of quidditch before dinner then we went and cleaned up for dinner. The following day we get to go to Hogsmeade, but I look for us not getting to go. The map that the twins had comes in useful to sneak out to town and back. There was snow on the ground, and it was cold, and I couldn't wait to buy Harry a Christmas gift!

We were invited to go to the Weasley's for Christmas this year, but I will only go if Harry goes. We went to Hogsmeade thankfully and we heard something about Harry, and he pulled his cloak out and disappeared. I let him go I figure he will let us know what he found out when he gets back. Its over an hour later I see where he is walking, and I follow. I find him sitting on a log crying and I pull the cloak off and hug him. He leans into me and I stroke his hair and rub his back. Anything to comfort him I even without thinking take his hand and hold it.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them. Sirius Black! I hope he comes for me because I will kill him!"

"Are you sure it was him Harry? A lot happened back then we could be mistaken, why what did they say?" by this time he has calmed down.

"They said he was their secret keeper and he told Voldemort where to find us. To top it all off he is my godfather. The thing is he went and killed another of their friends Peter Pettigrew. All that they found of him was a finger when he killed him and a bunch of muggles."

"I am sorry Harry, but I think you should keep an open mind before you kill him. Find out what you can first, okay?" I still have my fingers running thru his hair and holding his hand.

"I love the way you are calming me down Bella. Do you do this often for other people?" he blushed, and he is so cute! Damn I got it bad!

"Nope, just for you Harry." I smile and blush making us chuckle

"I suppose we should go find the other two." He didn't want me to stop I could tell I just grin.

"No need to look mate. We didn't want to interrupt what ever this is. OW! What was that for Hermione?" she smacked him good making us chuckle.

"Way to ruin their moment you goof! So, how bad is it Harry? The news I mean." Hermione blushed

"Are you saying I didn't calm Harry, down right?" I playfully glare making Harry blush like a tomato.

"No, I would say you did an excellent job of calming him down and then some." We all chuckle at that then Harry repeats what he found out all the while I am still playing with his hair and holding his hand.

We go back to the school only Harry and I are still holding hands I just smile at him making him blush. I had bought Harry his gift and stuck it in my pouch, also I had bought a ton of sweets! We go to the great hall and we drop hands and I already miss him. Oh god I really have it bad and we are not even fifteen yet! We do sit side by side I reach and take his hand again and smile. He returns my smile and blushes, I then notice we are alone for the moment so does Harry.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this but. Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Wow, yes I would be happy to be your girl friend Harry. I thought I would have to ask you." I snicker at the relieved look on his face.

"Okay, what just happened between you two?" Hermione asked

"Well, Hermione Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

"Really? Awe that is so sweet are we all going to the Weasley's for Christmas?" I shrug I could stay here or go it didn't matter to me.

"I will leave it up to Harry, but I think he has decided to go."

"Yes, I figure we could have some fun while we are there." Harry said and I nod and grin and kiss his cheek making him blush again.

Christmas went by and we had fun the twins are a riot to prank with! Harry loved my pocket watch I got him with a picture of me on the inside. I got Hermione a new set of quills that don't need ink. Ron I just bought him a ton of food! He is so easy to buy for! Harry got me a necklace of a couple of deer. We have a great break and when we get back its back to the books. The care of magical creatures is fun class to take with Hagrid teaching.

We have a scare one day someone clawed the fat ladies painting, so we all had to bunk in the great hall. A couple of days later we were lazing around, and I was look at the map. I remembered Harry said Peter was killed but he is showing up on the map!

"Harry, look the map says Peter Pettigrew is in the castle."

"Yeah I know I saw that before but didn't find him."

"could he be an Animagus? And be hiding in plain sight?"

"I don't know let's go ask professor Lupin."

We all four track him to his office and ask him about Peter and he confirms he was a rat Animagus. Ron's rat has come up missing since then and we have another issue. Buckbeak is supposed to be put down for attacking Malfoy, too bad he didn't take his whole arm off! We are going to Hagrid's to help him anyway we can.

We run into Malfoy and his two goons and Hermione punched Malfoy! Good right hook, I wished I had thought of it. We are there with Hagrid when the minister and Dumbledore are coming down the hill and a rock hits Harry in the back of the head. We sneak out the back door to avoid being caught, we run back up the hill and hear the axe cut something. We then find the stupid rat and Ron runs after it. Then a big black dog grabs him by the ankle and drags Ron under the big willow tree that is alive and likes to hit people!

I manage to dive into the hole and wait for Harry and Hermione to join me and they come flying down the hole after a little bit. We follow the tunnel to a trap door, and we find ourselves in the shrieking shack. We follow the foot prints and discover a very dirty and crazy looking Sirius Black! We listen as Harry threatens to kill him and professor Lupin comes in and disarms Harry. Then he aims his wand at Sirius he then tells us he is after the traitor and points at Ron.

"Not you! Your pet rat! Let me guess you never stopped to wonder how a garden rat could live so long? Its because its Peter Pettigrew!"

They try to reverse it and he almost gets away and he sings and begs for forgiveness. They were about to kill him when Snape comes in and ruins everything after Harry had talked them into making the rat testify, he was the secret keeper. Well, they stunned Snape and we watch as they disarm him and make him listen to the truth then he agrees to help get him to the castle. Once out from the tunnel we see the full moon come out. Oh crap!

By the time we can track down Sirius Harry and I are fighting off dementors and then someone else runs them off then we pass out! We wake in the hospital wing to Dumbledore and he says some cryptic words and then Hermione is pulling out a time turner. We three go back in time to watch and rescue Buckbeak and then help with getting Lupin away from the other us. Then we are standing and watch as we are fighting the dementors. Then Harry steps up and sends out a massive Patronus driving the dementors off.

Then the fun begins we take Buckbeak and break Sirius out of the tower and he says a few words to Harry.

"You two are the brightest witches of your age."

"I hope you can get back to see me again Sirius."

"I will pup, but I think you should go to your girlfriends again this year. Just come back a little early and we can catch up. Okay?"

He hops on and takes off and we run back to the hospital wing just in time to see ourselves disappear. It was funny it freaked out Ron! The rest of our year went quietly, and the train ride was fun this time and Harry held my hand the entire time with a silly grin. Charlie picked up on the change right away and smirked making us blush. Vernon wasn't even there to pick up Harry, so we just went to the airport. Again, we spent a few weeks with Renee and then we went and spent time with Charlie. But we told him about leaving earlier than usual to meet up with Harry's godfather. He agreed we could fly over by ourselves since we would be fifteen and responsible.

"Harry, we need to work on shielding your mind it might help with these nightmares you are having. Also, I have a secret I need to tell you that you can't tell anyone else okay?"

"Sure, what is it Bella? And if you think shielding my mind will work then I am more than willing to try it."

"Okay, you know when I did my inheritance test at Gringotts? I found out two possibly life altering facts. Even I am sick to think I am related to them. Some how Tom Riddle is my father and Snape is my cousin."

"What? Wow, your right it would be a shock to learn that. So, why tell me now? I mean it doesn't change the way I feel about you at all."

"Thank you. The reason I am telling you I fear it will get out soon and I didn't want you to think I was hiding anything from you. Its bad enough that I am a cousin to Snape. But I don't claim the other to be my father at all! If anyone is it is Charlie."

"I am glad to hear it Bella and your right if it had got out and you hadn't told me I would have been hurt. But I wouldn't let that get between us."

"I am glad Harry. But this also paints a target on me as well as you. Just for totally different reasons and neither good. I just worry about Hermione when she finds out."

"What about Ron? Not worried about the git?"

"Nope, he will blow up and blow everything out of proportions till I want to beat him to a pulp!" he laughed and nodded

"How did I get so lucky to have found a girl that I love so much and can't see myself with anyone else ever?"

"Oh, you love me, do you? Well, Mr. Potter I love you too and I can't see myself with anyone other than you." I kiss him on the lips, and he responded in kind when we had to come up for air we were smiling like a couple of loons.

We spent the summer getting closer and training in Occlumency to strengthen his shield around his mind. Which basically means a lot of meditation. I start looking up what I think is the cause of his nightmares and I am not happy with what it could be!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We leave a couple of weeks early for our fourth year so Harry can catch up with Sirius. He is excited and I can't blame him; to have a piece of hope of family is a lot. Once we get to London, we are to meet at Diagon alley, and we will go from there. But before anyone can see us, I pull Harry into Gringotts and ask to see my account manager Slipfang.

"Ah, miss Swan how can I be of assistance today?"

"I was wondering if there was a way to remove a piece of soul from Harry?"

"That is very dark magic young lady."

"Yes, I know but it is there against his wish. It is causing him pain sometimes when Voldemort is around, and he is now having nightmares. So, is there anyway you could remove it without killing Harry?"

"I will be right back miss Swan." I nod and look to Harry.

"I didn't want to say anything before now and worry you."

"Its fine, so that was why you have been tense the last week?"

"Yes, I am worried that they might not be able to remove that piece of him that is in your scar." He holds my hand then Slipfang comes back.

"I have talked to our person that deals with dark artifacts. He says we can remove it, but it will be painful, and we can do it today if you like. We can also do a full scan to see if anything else is wrong. The fee isn't cheap mind you."

"I understand and I will gladly pay the fee to remove this garbage from Harry."

"I will not let you pay for it my dear Bella."

"then I will pay half if only because it is him." He nodded then

"What is the fee Slipfang?"

"Normal price is 5000 galleons, but we will charge you 3000 today."

"Let's do this the faster we be rid of it the better."

"Of course, follow me."

We follow Slipfang down several halls and take several turns until we come to a white marble room with a stone alter. They say to strip and he strips, if it wasn't so serious right now, I would be red as a tomato. But I keep my eyes on his they make him lay down and cover him with a towel to cover his very nice sized package. They tell me to hold him down after they do several scans. They give him a couple of potions and then the goblin takes a strange knife and cuts the scar open and black stuff oozes out. It takes all I can to hold Harry down! Then there is a black smoke that comes out of the scar and they capture it in a crystal.

Soon it is over, and Harry is covered in sweat and panting hard, they then heal the scar and its barely noticeable. They pour another potion down his throat, then Harry passes out.

"You should know that someone had bound his core and there were trace amounts of a potion to inhibit his learning. We removed the binding and you will need to warn him to be careful of any spells he casts now. Also, I noticed your core is also bound would you like us to remove it while you are here?" I nod

"It will be painful drink these two potions and lay down against your mate."

I don't respond I just nod and drink the vile stuff and lay down and oh my god I have never felt such pain in my life! What felt like hours but only lasted minutes the pain finally stopped. I am sweating and breathing hard and I notice Harry is holding me now.

"They told me what was going on, I can't believe he would do that to us! And we trusted him. I am so glad you are the smartest witch of our age." I chuckle and kiss him.

"I was just worried about getting that piece out of you before something bad happened. I didn't even guess about all the other shit."

"I am going to tell Sirius but ask he keep it a secret for now, so my mate shall we get married?"

"Hmm, are you proposing when your laying next to me naked my sexy mate?" he blushed, and I chuckle and kiss him again. "but yes, I would gladly marry you Mr. Potter any day I am yours." We kiss again.

"I am glad now I should get dressed before I have a problem, I won't be able to hide." I giggle and get up and hand him his clothes, but I do turn after I give him a once over.

"I will take half out of each of your accounts and congratulations on your marriage. Now you need to get plenty of rest for the next day or two. Right this way I will show you out."

"Thank you Slipfang this means a lot to us." He nods and we follow him out while I am holding Harry's hand. We had been in there for three hours? Wow, they will be miffed we are late.

We go to the leaky cauldron and see Mr. Weasley and we follow him out to side apparated to a run-down housing block. He hands us a note we read it and we see the door and the rest of the house appear out of nowhere.

"Huh, cool! I love magic!" Harry chuckles at me.

"I know what you mean Bella." We share a kiss and head into the house.

"You two look pale are you two all right?" Sirius asked as soon as we were in the door. We go and sit down and notice all the Weasley family is here.

"We will be fine in a couple of days no need to worry. So, what is new?"

They talk and all I could think about is crawling into a bed and sleeping for a week, I hate to know what Harry is feeling. Soon we have dinner ready and I check our plates and cups discreetly and swap them out for someone else when no one was looking. Then everyone comes and sits down, and we begin eating I notice I gave our cups to Ron and Percy. I grin to Harry he saw what I had done and nodded.

After we ate, we went upstairs to lay down and we were out like a light in seconds. It's the next morning we are woken up by Molly yelling time for breakfast! God, she doesn't have to yell! I just curl into Harry a little more making him chuckle I lean up and kiss him good morning.

"I think we should talk to Sirius about yesterday, and last night with the potions in our cups."

"I agree so we check our food and drinks again for potions?"

"Yup! The entire time we are here, or they are here, why are they here?"

"I don't have a clue Bella, probably something nefarious."

We share one or two more kisses and we get up to clean up before we head down to eat and check for potions they might try and slip us. When we get down stairs the old house elf causes a distraction enough to check our food and drink I again swap with Percy and Ron. Harry smirks as we sit down and wait for everyone to come in and begin eating. Once everyone has finished eating, we go to the living room and I sit next to Harry. We talk about what our summer was like and what our plans for the school year. Since Sirius is a fugitive, we can't go for a walk to get away from the nosey people. But we get lucky they all leave for a couple of hours leaving just us three.

"Okay, whats been bothering you two pups?"

"We went to Gringotts yesterday before meeting up with Mr. Weasley. Bella had a hunch about the nightmares I had been having this summer. Well, she was right I had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in my scar. She asked the goblins if they could remove it without killing me. They said yes and charged us 3000 galleons to remove it, that's not all both of our cores were bound. And I had the remains of a potion to make me less inclined to study."

"That bastard! He knew it was there I would bet everything I got in Gringotts that he did! What I don't get is why bind both of your cores."

"We don't know Sirius well now we know what he did to me when he failed to kill me. Maybe not on purpose but he might have done it more than twice."

"What do you mean twice?"

"Our second year? It came in the form of his diary he had when he was just out or about out of school. So, he could have more out there. But the goblins will be looking for them with the shard they took out of my head they can now locate them and dispose of them."

"Is that why they caught it in that crystal?"

"Yes, and they had found one in a vault and they confiscated the entire contents of a Bellatrix Lestrange vault." Sirius cracked up

"Oh, that is too funny, my cousin lost her vault!" he was laughing when there was a knock on the door, and we answered to find a couple of goblins we let them in, and they went to a cabinet and pulled out a locket that had the house elf angry. So, they destroyed the locket in the house to shut the elf up. It was just as bad when they removed the one from Harry. Then they were about to leave I had to ask.

"Would you know anyone that would be interested in a thousand-year-old basilisk?" they stopped, and we could see drool

"Yes, the goblin nation would be interested Miss swan, where might we find this creature and who killed it?"

"I did and its in the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts. What could we get out of it if your team was to break it down?"

"1000 galleons a pound is the normal rate how about 700?"

"only if we get to keep some of the hide for some clothes." I say I want a duster and boots and jacket for Charlie.

"We can do that where is the entrance to this chamber of secrets?"

"Second floor girls' bathroom under the central sinks. To open it you need to speak parstletongue."

"We will send you a copy of the total and your share, the hide will be kept till you can pick it up from your vault. Good day." Then they were gone I grin at Harry he smiles back.

"So, my husband to be when do we get to go pick out my ring?"

"Soon my wife to be." We share a kiss.

"You two are engaged already? Wow, you work fast Harry good job on landing the prettiest and brightest witch of your age."

"You know several people will blow their top that they didn't get first dibs on that snake? Like Snape and a possible Dumbledore." I say grinning that causes them to crack up.

We talk about several things and I feel I should tell Sirius my other secret, so I do, and he is shocked because he knew my mother and she wasn't that dark. Well that's good I guess, still don't like who my father is though, he is still laughing about Snape being my cousin. I stick my tongue out at him which only makes him laugh even harder.

"Sure, laugh it up chuckles, that is the only funny thing about who I am related to. Don't forget about who the sperm donor is." He quit laughing

"I am sorry that must have been a shock, so did you get anything from the old slimy bastard?"

"Yeah, I can talk to snakes like Harry. I don't have the urge to take over or anything like that. Thank god." That sets us off laughing.

"So, keep this between us I take it? Okay I can do that, though it will be hard not to rib Snape every time I see him!"

"Tell me about it. I have wanted to tell him to blow it out his ass every time he glared at Harry!" I say scowling.

Soon the Weasley family come back from where ever they went. Harry and I decided to go ring shopping in Diagon alley, we took the floo to the leaky cauldron and we went to a jeweler and we found the perfect heart shaped diamond with emerald accents. I told Harry they reminded me of his eyes, and he blushed, then we ate at a nice place to avoid the potions at home till tomorrow anyway.

When we got back, we told them we weren't hungry but thank you anyway. Then they all noticed my new ring and it was a mixed reaction, Molly and Ginny was against it, but the others were all for it. Ron didn't care just if he had food he didn't care. We had to put up with the Weasley bunch until we were ready to go to school. Though we did sneak away several times to get stuff for school or just to be away from the crazy people!

Hermione showed up for the last couple of days we told her to watch out for potions in her food or drink and she was also finding them. The best way to scare most of them off was we would pull out books to study and they would scatter. But we did study it was easier with Hermione there to study with and Harry. She was all for our engagement.

"I feel we are in for a crappy year again Harry since last year wasn't all that bad. Well except right towards the end there." We snickered

"Yeah, don't remind me. I really hope your wrong and this will be a good year! But your right we can't get that lucky especially after what happened at the quidditch world cup. I am glad we stayed here while they went to it." We smile and kiss

"Awe you both are so sweet (sigh) I wish I could find someone like you two did." Hermione was staring off into space dreaming of her love if she ever came across him.

We load all our stuff into our trunks, and we beat the Weasley brood out the door and we stop and pick up a breakfast sandwich and a coffee on our way to the train station with Hermione tagging along. Even she was getting sick of the Weasley bunch well except for the twins. We even make it into the train before they do. The train ride was spent studying and goofing off when the sweet trolley came by.

When we get to Hogwarts, we discover that yes this will be a definite screwed up year. The tri wizard cup was going to make it uncomfortable with two new schools and dangerous trials. We thought it would be okay since they put an age limit on the tournament, oh how wrong we were! After the two schools came in and spent a couple of days just being there, they set out the cup. On the night of the drawing we were not surprised to hear Dumbledore call out Harry Potter! I squeezed his hand and watched him walk up front and he said he didn't put his name in the cup. After all the teachers went to the room with the champions the tongues started wagging. One more so than others. Ron wouldn't shut up! Hermione sat with me and we leaned into each other. When they came out, I followed Harry out and he was breathing hard he was upset just as I was. I put my arms around him from behind and hug him. He turns around and kisses me and we hug just holding each other.

"Let me guess they say it's a legal binding contract?"

"Yes, but the kicker is they are claiming me as an adult now so if we get thru this year? I want to get married this coming summer."

"I agree now we just have to get you thru three tasks. The sad part is we aren't really having any serious classes this year!" he chuckled

"Yes, that is a shame my sweet Bella. Come on let's go to our dorm and face the music and Ron's big mouth!"

It was as bad or worse than we thought it would be, Ron was glaring if he wasn't running his mouth. We just sat in the corner and ignored them! Hermione also sat with us and glared right back at Ron to his surprise? I wonder what they tried to use on her potion wise? The following weeks sucked! Everyone thought Harry had put his name in or had an older student add his name. When the first trial was discovered to be dragons! Our defense teacher tried to convince Harry to fly off and lose the dragon.

I came up with a different strategy! I helped Harry with his transfigurations, and he got good at transfiguring a stone to turn into a container the would form around the egg and then summon them both at the same time. He also has to avoid getting set on fire or eaten! I do find a spell to make him fire resistant and he will add it before he goes out to face his dragon.

When they went to the tent me and Hermione went to give him a pep talk and Rita snapped a photo of me and Harry kissing. Oh well, looks like we will be in the stupid paper! We went to get in our seats and the other champions went first, we were biting our nails we were so worried. When the time came there were a couple of close calls, but he pulled it off! Ron mumbled cheater, I had to hold Hermione down from scratching his eyes out. Though I wasn't in a much better mood!

The difference in the common room was like night and day! They all cheered Harry on and lifted him to their shoulders. Well, the twins did they never turned on Harry like Ron did. Then Harry opened the egg and the sound that came from it was horrible! Oh, great another puzzle to solve and I feel we wont like it. Then the next hurdle was the yule ball Harry asked me right away to accompany him. Naturally I said yes, then we had to practice dancing which was fun! Any reason to hold onto Harry is good enough for me.

The time for the ball was coming quickly and I bought a navy-blue dress with silver accents that kind of looked like snow flakes falling. I got Harry a matching cumberbun and bow tie for his tux. He looked dashing in his tux and he was drooling when he saw me in my tight dress. We danced several times and ate some snacks and chatted with Hermione and her date Victor Krum, he was quite funny. We finished our date with a kiss and a promise, a promise that he would get to see me in my glory just as had seen him in his at Gringotts though we will explore our relationship a little further when we do. He blushed and kissed me again and I could feel him harden against me. I blushed at the feeling of him and vowed to get started on birth control potions as soon as possible!

The next task was a few weeks later and I was called to Dumbledore's office and they explained that I would be what Harry lost. To say I was pissed would be an understatement! It was a good thing we were able to learn the bubble head charm, but he had got gilly weed for a backup. I was not aware of anything until we broke the surface of the freezing lake! We swam back to the dock and I used drying and warming charms on us both, but we still wrapped up in the warm towels.

"I will never forgive him for this one." Harry whispered I just nodded

"Good job Harry! I knew you could do it!" Ron said smacking Harry on the back.

We listen to the judges and Harry tied first place for rescuing Fleur's little sister because she was taken out early. The last trial I have a bad feeling about for Harry. But I try to keep my worry to myself. To celebrate I locate the come and go room one day so now we will have a place to explore each other in peace. If I can get Harry away from all the fans that is. We also use it to practice spells and dueling and heavy make out sessions.

We get away from everyone the following weekend and we start off slowly just kissing and I remove my robes to stand in front of him naked. He is lost for words and comes over and kisses me and we begin exploring each other. It is the most amazing thing we have ever felt when we made love for the first time. True we were unexperienced, but we made up for it with excitement and passion. After several times we were getting the hang of it when we passed out in each other's arms until much later when we had another couple of rounds of sex.

When we finally get dressed, we smile and kiss until we almost decide to go for several more rounds, but our stomachs decide for us.

"I love you Bella and I can't wait to make you Bella Potter, this was the best night of my life and I wish it wouldn't end."

"I love you too Harry and I wouldn't mind living in this moment for the rest of our lives. But hunger is calling us to find some food." We giggle and walk out holding hands.

Naturally several people knew we shagged each other senseless, so the entire school found out. That was embarrassing but I took the stares and whispering and cat calls with a smirk. It didn't seem to bother Harry too much either with the smirk he gave of his own. We were called up to see Dumbledore soon after.

"Ah come in you two, I understand young love is in the air? Just as long as you are taking precautions I hope?" he smiled looking over his glasses.

"Yes, professor I have been on birth control potion for a couple of months now." I blushed and Harry squeezed my hand.

"That is good, that shows that you both are responsible that is why I didn't say anything when Harry went to stay with you in America. Now I have been noticing there is something different about you two."

"I took Harry to Gringotts and asked if they could remove the soul shard from his scar. They said that they could, and it would be very painful. It was terrible but it was worth it. He no longer has nightmares caused from the fragment. Also, we found out our cores were bound, why were they professor?" he didn't look very happy.

"Ah, so you found out the connection Harry had to Voldemort and very impressive on your part for finding out away to remove it. As for the binding you both are or were extremely powerful even as children. It was merely a safety precaution." We could tell he was lying

"I also found out about my birth mother, not that it makes much difference for Renee and Charlie have been wonderful as my parents."

"Did you also find out who you are related to? I mean also as who your father?"

"I would rather not say at this time; the goblins took the soul shard and have been hunting them down this year. There was one in their bank and that person lost everything in their vault."

"Do you know who it belonged to? And how many have they found?"

"the vault belonged to Bellatrix and we haven't asked on how many we just know of two plus Harry. Why professor? Just how many could there be?"

"I am uncertain but that makes four, the journal from second year was also one. Do you think you could also find out if they found anymore?"

"Yes, professor we could but I don't know how long it will be for them to respond to us." Harry said squeezing my hand.

We left after that and I sent Luna my owl not Luna Lovegood, she was happy that my owl shared her name for I didn't do it to be mean. Slipfang responded a few days later just before the last trial and we went to share what they told us to Dumbledore.

"So, my young friends what have you for me? Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. I got word from my account manager they had located one here in the school and one other. They said there was only two left and they were closing in on them and would be a couple of days maybe before they destroy them." He looked unhappy but smiled.

"Would you happen to know what they were attached to?"

"Yes, he gave me a list except for the last two for they don't know what they are yet. It was a cup from Hufflepuff a locket from Slytherin a ring from the Gaunt family shack and a Diadem from Ravenclaw."

"When were they here in the castle?"

"Oh, well we sold the remains of the basilisk, so they found the diadem while they were here rendering down the snake. Could it have been the reason why the defense position was cursed?" Harry said looking at me briefly.

"Professor Snape won't be too pleased he didn't get the potion ingredients from the snake. But since Harry killed it? It was his by right of conquest to do with as he pleases. What happened to the artifacts?"

"Oh, he told us we could pick them up when we visit again, why?" I ask to be curious what he says.

"I thought maybe you could return them for most are tied to the school in some form." He smiled a creepy smile.

"Sure, we thought about that and we were planning on it when we came back next year." Harry said nodding.

We left his office and shared a look then we shrugged. The last couple of days we spent in our little hide away when not in class, we were able to skip meals because Dobby had bonded with Harry so he would bring us food and drinks when he called for Dobby. But we didn't want to make it a habit; every now and then was fine. On the evening of the final trial I kissed Harry with everything I had, and he returned it with equal passion.

The entire time I was crushing Hermione's hand or chewing off my nail's. when Harry and Cedric appeared, I went running to Harry and seen that they both were okay. He then shocked us by telling us Voldemort had tried to return but the goblins had showed up and killed the snake and the disgusting thing that was left of Voldemort. Cedric backed up his story and said the goblins told them that was the end of Voldemort!

Then who we thought was professor Moody began convulsing and Dumbledore had him stunned then we watch as he changed into a young man that was Barty Crouch Jr. who they thought was dead. Well, that sucks he was an excellent teacher! After the drama was over, they decided that since Harry and Cedric had tied it would be a tie since it was going to the same school.

A few days later we said good bye to the other schools and soon we would be going back to London. There were several that wanted the cup to go to one house or the other. But Dumbledore said if it had been just one it represented the whole school, so it didn't matter. We still heard Ron grumbling about it from time to time, we just snicker and walk away. We decided to not visit the Weasley's except for a short time. The other good thing is the goblins took Peter Pettigrew in to the DMLE and cleared Sirius of being falsely accused so now we can go out in public.

And because of the potions they tried to dose us with he kicked them out only to be able to visit occasionally. It will be interesting to see who we have for defense next year, maybe Lupin will come back? We had a good trip on the train to London we goofed off and me and Harry just snuggled together the rest of the time. Again, there were no Vernon in sight to pick up Harry, so we just went straight to the airport with Charlie. He spotted the engagement ring and smirked and said you get to tell your mother. We just laugh and boarded the plane.

This summer break we went to Disney world and to the beach we had a lot of fun! Renee just smirked and said we were more mature than any kids she knew, and we better invite them to the wedding. This made us chuckle and we agreed to invite them. We were planning on inviting them anyway, with Harry being declared as an adult he has full control of his accounts and we can get married anytime. We decided to wait till we were both sixteen and get married after our fifth year just after school lets out.

Then we went to stay with Charlie for a couple of weeks, but we weren't going to stay very long because we were going to spend time with Sirius. Hopefully without the Weasley bunch butting in. Charlie made sure to get as much fishing in as he could, I even went a time or two just to spend time with Harry and Charlie. We had sex when Charlie was gone to work but we were careful to not get to carried away and get caught. Though I think Charlie knew what we were doing, hey we are a couple of sex crazed teens here!

When we got to London we were met by Sirius and he took us out for dinner. We talked about our summer and he was excited about hearing what Disney world was like. We mention our plans for getting married next summer after we get out of school. We will be almost seventeen by then and its not unheard of getting married that young. Sirius said he would help setting everything up for us and agreed to keep it small and romantic.

We go pick up our snake hide and go have my duster and robes and boots made then I have a jacket made for Charlie. Harry had the same things made as I had made so did Sirius. We also picked up the items that Voldemort had used as a soul anchor we keep the ring because it has nothing to do with the school. Since I am the only heir to Voldemort, I get his vaults that he has in Gringotts and the Riddle family estate. I have them remove all dark artifacts after I transfer all the money to my vault. Then what was left over me and Harry sort thru and have the goblins return any stolen family artifacts. Which there were more than a few! I have a team to go and clean out any dark artifacts from the Riddle manor it does cost a couple thousand galleons, but it is worth it to me. I could have done this a couple of years ago, but I wanted to make sure we didn't run into him.

We do visit the Weasley family and Luna when Hermione comes to spend a few days before we go to the train station. I ask her to be my maid of honor I thought she was going to explode with how much she squealed! Harry asked Sirius to be his best man little did we know he had taken the position of defense against the dark arts professor. We wouldn't find out until we got to school, little does anyone know me and Harry have been practicing how to apparate so we can get our license.

The train ride was fun, and we didn't pull books out for most of the trip, but we did for an hour before we got to school. We were shocked to see Sirius sitting at the table and when Dumbledore announced he was our new teacher we were happy! He also was helping us with our dueling in his basement that had been setup for spell practice. The meeting with Dumbledore wasn't until a few nights later. This meeting I bet could be weird, well more so than normal.

"Come in my young friends, what do you have for me today?"

"Here are the items from the school, the cup, diadem, and locket."

"Oh, where is the ring?"

"Its not a part of the school so we didn't bring it." I say shrugging

"Ah, so my dear are you ready to tell me who your father is?" he asked with a grandfatherly smile, or dirty old man look.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I guess. It was Voldemort so this summer I took control of his accounts and had all the dark artifacts destroyed and any stolen family artifacts returned. I am also cousin to professor Snape though I am surprised you didn't already know that."

"Hmm, I had a hunch, but he was in no state to be raising a child, so he was never told. How are you able to access your accounts when you're not of age yet my dear?" he asked looking over his glasses.

"Oh well since Charlie is my guardian, he signed to have me declared as an adult so I can access my accounts. I have made some great investments and I am looking to make several more."

"And since last year I have also been declared an adult because of the tri wizard tournament. So, I am also able to access my accounts also." Harry said and Dumbledore seemed shocked that had slipped his mind.

"I see well that is good and you both have a great deal of common sense when dealing with money. Are you going to tell professor Snape that you are related my dear?" he smirked at me.

"I wasn't planning on it, why? Do you think I should?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

"I will leave that up to you my dear, but you will have to tell him eventually." He smiled again and nodded.

He dismisses us and we leave to go back to our dorm, and I have a feeling I shouldn't have disclosed everything tonight. Harry helps to take my mind off it for a few minutes before we walk in to the common room. We have a great year no one is after us and even Malfoy has left us alone. Hermione, Harry, and I pass our O.W.L. exams with an outstanding Ron passed but just barely. Must have been one of the potions they tried to trick us into drinking.

When we get to London we are staying with Sirius and Renee and Charlie are coming to stay with us to help with the wedding. But they won't be here for a couple of weeks. We sign a marriage contract to cover our butts just in case Snape or Dumbledore try to pull something. When the time comes, we have only a select few to join us. And it's after I turn sixteen that our wedding takes place, since Harry doesn't turn sixteen three weeks later, we don't wait till then so we can have a proper honeymoon before school.

It was a good thing we covered all our bases because both Snape and Dumbledore came in declaring I wasn't of age and Snape was supposed to be in control of my accounts. Slipfang told them it was too late for such claims for we had signed a marriage contract and with where Charlie and Renee had adopted me it was by their choice I was registered as an adult, but they still signed the contract. They were stunned that we had covered all our asses, they ran out when Slipfang threatened them with trying to steal from us.

Our reception was fun there was a lot of food and dancing and afterwards. Harry took us to his private island that he inherited, that made me wonder why they weren't here where they would have been safer. I voiced this question and he had asked that very question. The only answer we could come up with was Dumbledore! We then spent all our time running around naked on the beach or having sex when ever we could. It was a wonderful week I didn't want it to end, it was our piece of paradise and we both didn't want to leave so we stayed an extra few days.

"I say we spend all of our next break next year here just the two of us, naked and acting like two sex crazed teenagers." I say to Harry

"Hmm, I like how you think my sweet Bella, but we have some family we need to spend some time with." He smiles and kisses me.

"Okay fine, but once we graduate, we are taking several months off and just be Harry and Bella before we have to look for jobs." He grinned and he tackled me, and we began another round of sex!

When we got back to London Sirius had a huge grin but didn't say anything. We celebrated our birthdays together on Harry's birthday. We got some strange looks from Molly and Ginny, but we ignored them. We did check for potions, but we made a show of checking for them. When we did find them, we switched with them and they were shocked.

"What? We have been doing that for two years now." We chuckle at the looks on their faces

"Is that why I have such feelings for my sister?" Ron asked we bust up laughing at them the Weasley family is run out by Mr. Weasley and he said he was sorry he will take care of this mess. Sirius cracked up laughing with us Hermione asked who that potion was for.

"That potion was meant for you to fall for Ron last year." Harry said scowling

"As if! He is a dunderhead and a pig! He never stops eating." We all crack up again.

"Well, they had one for Harry to fall for Ginny also." That made Harry swear and shake his head.

"I think most of the Weasley family just burnt that bridge." Harry said

"What do you mean most Harry?" Hermione asked

"The twins haven't done anything to us, so we are thinking of investing in them opening a shop when they graduate this year." I say as I lean into Harry.

The ride on the train was a little tense until Ron said he was sorry it was his mother's idea. We just nod but don't let him off the hook. When we get to school everyone congratulates us and said we are so lucky to have found our other half. The teachers are the same as last year other than Snape is glaring at both Harry and I. So, we glare right back! Sirius smacks Snape in the back of the head to stop him.

It looks like we might have some issues but hopefully we will have a great sixth year, we shall see, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our sixth year was great so far! No one was setting up to bring Tom back or anything. We did have to put up with a certain cousin and the headmaster looking disappointed. Although Snape was nicer to Harry and me in class most days. The bullies in Slytherin wasn't as prone to pick on the half bloods or as they call the mud bloods. Which is a wonderful blessing it makes the time at school seem more like a normal school experience.

The one change that we were surprised about was the headmaster gave us our own separate room set aside for students that were married! So, no more sneaking off to shag each other senseless! Nope now we can do it anytime we like! And we are like bunnies when we can't get enough of each other. We still make discrete checks in our drinks and food for potions, the one thing we learned from the fake Moody was constant vigilance! And we have caught a couple potions we just summon Dobby to replace the goblets or food.

Harry is worried that some death eater will try to get revenge. Even though the papers say the goblins took him out when they interrupted the ritual to bring him back. There have been a couple of times where Dumbledore and Snape had talked to us too see how we are doing and if we needed anything. We think they may be fishing for something, but we can't figure out what.

With us getting married at 16 I guess we have set off a trend, there are marriage contracts and proposals flying about for our year and the seventh-year students. Some look happy to be getting married and some look resigned to who they are getting married to. We still study and keep our grades up, we also keep dueling only now there is a club that meets after classes are done for the day. We learn about spells to throw off your opponent and we don't need to use the more damaging spells.

I know we have had a peaceful year so far and we love it! We feel there is something going to happen this summer. What we have no clue! I just hope it isn't anything life altering. We manage a whole year without any trouble! We aren't going to complain because it was a great year!

The train ride to London was fun and Harry and I sat snuggled together while we joked around with our friends. But we manage to get the Weasley twins Fred and George cornered and offer money to invest in a joke shop. They had agreed just before school was out to become partners. We get 10% of the net profits that's after everything has been paid for the first five years then it drops to 5% a month there after. We also get to sample the new jokes and pranks as they come up with them.

So, as you can imagine with the money to make more of their jokes, we got to see them in action for half of the year. They already had a good start for their shop. With everyone getting a sample of said jokes they couldn't wait to check out their store when they get it started.

Something strange did happen before the last day, Harry disarmed professor Dumbledore. Harry said he felt strange after that and Dumbledore was shocked when it seemed that his wand wasn't working for him like it was supposed to. The next thing was the wand would appear at odd times to Harry, like he was the proper owner. That was when Luna reminded me of the tale of the three brothers!

The next time we were alone I told Harry the tale and said he had two of three unless you count the wand that still returns to him. So, one night he laid them out and declared to be the master of death. We were not quite ready for it when death appeared and called Harry master! I might have blacked out for a few minutes or might have been longer! This happened on the last night of school mind you!

When I got my head clear I woke to Harry asking death questions. What I had just heard shocked me.

"Master you and your mate are immortal; after you reach the age of 21 you will no longer age."

"So, we will never have to say good bye to each other? (Harry sighs deeply) that is wonderful to hear. What of our children?"

"I am sorry, but you and your mate are only immortal, and you will only have a short span of time to have as many children as your heart's desire."

"How long of a time do we have?" I ask death and he then turned his attention to me.

"After you stop aging you will have 15 years to birth as many children as you want. After that you may have one every ten years or so."

"That is good to hear right Bella? Are you okay with this? There are also other things we can do." Harry said trying to get a feel for how I will take this news.

"Yes, look on the bright side Harry we won't have to worry about birth control potions for very long! And what other things can we do?"

"Well, we can call on death to help with any enemies that pop up in the future. And we can ask for help in getting information on stuff."

"Okay, those are great and what aren't you telling me Harry?"

"Well, now that we put the deathly hallows together death sort of fused them to us." He sort of chuckled nervously as I raise my eyebrow.

"Meaning what exactly? Does this mean Dumbledore will be bugging us for the wand back all the time?"

"No, I will give him a copy of the wand and it will be just a normal wand that will remain with him like it normally is supposed to." Death said.

"We will still be able to use the cloak, but we will have to be together for it to work for both of us. I think." Harry said unsure.

"No master, Bella can also use her own cloak separately from yours if the need arises." Death told Harry trying to get us on the same page.

"So, how is it I can use the cloak when there was only the one cloak?" I ask not understanding.

"Since master has found his mate the hallows was duplicated and I fused them to you both. This way they will not be taken away from you and will be forgotten about in time."

"So, we have a wand in our arm? Does this mean we still need a wand in our hand to do magic?" Harry asked death, I was curious also.

"No, you will no longer require a wand to cast magic master."

"How will the resurrection stone work now?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"This you will both be required to use its power, if you use it for someone else to get closure. Use it wisely."

After that he vanished leaving us stunned and we crawled into bed to hold each other. I just lay there thinking about the fact we will never age past 21 and will have to bury our kids and grandkids. Its too bad we can't make our own philosopher stone. I ask Harry that question and the answer was one appeared in between us. It looks like the one from second year! We look at each other wide eyed then a book appeared on how to make our own and how to use them. We read it from cover to cover before it vanished, I had to take notes on how to make one and how to make the elixir of life. The reason is it is a long and involved process to create one.

We hide it in our pouch for safe keeping. It looks like we need to go into alchemy to better understand how to make them. So, that was our excitement for our sixth year, and we can feel the difference in our magic with the boost to our magic from the deathly hallows. Once we are away from the train station and on the plane headed toward Jacksonville Florida. I ask the questions that have been bugging me.

"Harry? How many kids do we want to have? And with the stone we could keep them around for a very long time. Right?"

"Yes, I have been thinking the exact same thing, but I don't think we want to have fifteen kids running around, do we? Not that I wouldn't mind a huge family."

"That is something else we have to consider we won't be aging after 21 so we either have to move around a lot? Or start wearing glamour charms. Then either move or drop them and say we are kids or grandkids of us." I snicker at the thought

"I think we should look into buying a huge estate where we won't have any close neighbors, so we won't have to worry about the charms all of the time." Harry said staring off into space.

"We have several years to find the perfect place to buy, and we can wait a year or two before we plan on our first child. Hmm I can't wait to begin our family." I kiss him and smirk as he must adjust himself discreetly

We spend a few weeks with Renee and the new baby, we do go to the beach and work on trying to get a tan. I don't tan very well though Harry does tan some. When we are done with this visit, we fly to see Charlie and he mentions a new family that just moved to the area for us to try to avoid because they are vampires.

"Be thankful you two aren't going to high school here, they have five teenage vampires that are attending." Charlie said shocking us.

"They would endanger the kids in that way? Why? What breed of vampire are they?" I ask Charlie even with him being a squib he knows how to spot different creatures.

"They I guess figure if they start early enough in an area they can stay longer. The kicker is the father is a doctor, but their eyes are goldish brown not red and they are cold ones."

"Not red would mean a diet of animal blood. But still school for eternity? Yikes I wouldn't want to be them!" I say with a shiver making Harry smirk at me thinking of our new life we have.

"Aren't that breed of vampires really blood thirsty? And they trust them to be around human children for 8 hours five days a week? Are they crazy?" Harry asked ready to go after them.

We try to put it out of our mind, and they go fishing a lot and we go to the store and bump into a couple of them. We act like we don't know anything, but I don't think they bought it! The reason I say this it seems that every time we turn around there are a couple of them watching us. Talk about creepy! We put some protective charms around the house to keep them out just in case.

We try to ignore them, but we are getting fed up with them following us everywhere except to the res. Come to find out they have a treaty with them. After we mention our issue with the Cullen's they backed off finally. We still bump into them at the store, but they ignore us as much as we ignore them. Harry is all for going after them and ending them, then I ask a question we know we will have to ask death.

"Harry? What happens if we get bit? Do we become one of them or does death protect us from their venom?" Harry look stumped and was kicking himself for not asking that same question.

"I don't know, lets just try to avoid them as much as possible okay? We only have a week before we have to go to Fleur and Bills wedding and then spend some time with Sirius before we go to school." I nod and we don't speak of them again. We do brush up on spells to repel them should we need to get away from them. We also look at spells to damage them which is anything that a bone breaker curse or a blasting curse can do.

We manage to avoid the vampires and we board our plane back to England for our last year of school. We go to Fleur and Bills wedding and have fun dancing at the party then we go spend the last couple of weeks with Sirius and discover he is also getting married soon. We have a blast just hanging out and we tell Sirius about the vampires we had bumped into. He shuddered at the thought of living off blood for eternity.

We get to see the Weasley twins new store and they are having a hard time keeping the shelves stocked they are so popular. We just smile and tell them great job! They are happy to be making money with something they like. We buy our school supplies and get ready for our final year at Hogwarts. We hear of several other weddings from some of the people that are in our last year and the year behind us. They try to make us prefects, but we aren't to sure about that! So, we pass on it! Who wants to be responsible for others that just want to meet up like we used to do?

The school year is a lot of studying for our NEWTS and Harry winning as many games in quidditch as possible to win the house cup. They tried to give us head boy and head girl, but we turned that down also. We just want a quiet school year and no responsibilities what so ever!

We do plan to take Dobby with us when we leave so we can setup our new estate if we can find one that fits our needs. The question is where to look? The united states or England or Scotland? We are leaning more to USA because it seems England has the most dark lord issues and we don't want to deal with them. So, we need to look for something close to a magical district so we can keep up on the goings on. On top of that we need supplies for our household and potions if we are going to get into alchemy to make our own philosopher stone.

The school year passes by quickly and we take our NEWT's and hopefully we get outstanding on them all! Hermione was stressing the entire time about passing her test she didn't really enjoy the last year. We did pass our test for our license to apperate. Sirius then helped a select few get our Animagus form; Harry and I got hawks. Hermione got an otter we snicker and say she is so cute! She just huffed but grinned and said we were meant to be for we had the same animal.

When we graduate and we say good bye to everyone for now we went to visit our island and just ran around naked the entire time. Harry and I still couldn't get enough of each other, Dobby finally got used to our nakedness and just didn't look in our direction. After several months and we were rockin a tan finally we went to visit Renee and her little one for a month. We spent a lot of time on the beach and we went back to the Disney parks and spent a week there just being young and having fun.

When we went back to see Charlie it was a surprise to see he was dating a woman from the res a Sue Clearwater. Then she learned about our being a witch and wizard and asked to help their shaman with his duty for he was getting old and they had yet to get a replacement. We agreed to help train a new shaman, but we would not be taking over, for that was the duty of a tribal member.

Then we started bumping into the Cullen family members again, though they weren't trying to be sneaky about it. They also started to talk to us at the store every time we went! I didn't dislike them I just didn't want anything to do with them. They even asked if we would like to come over for dinner, for the pixie looking one said we would be great friends! Yeah right! Harry said it might be funny to see them try to eat food because we know they can't digest it. I can see us having to answer all kinds of stupid questions. So, we go and take Charlie and Sue with us for support. I voice my opinion that this is a bad idea, but they say it will be fine just an hour or two is all.

When we pull up, we are all stunned stupid at the house they live in. If they weren't showing off their wealth in clothes, they were in the huge house they lived in! Plus, the house is like one huge window! We look at each other and shake our head and sigh then exit the car. The entire Cullen family step out on the porch if you could call it that.

They greet us and we follow them into the living room that is a modern all white and clean line and sterile. I hate it. I like a cozy warm lived in design. But to be nice I say its nice home, yeah for Beverly hills maybe! Jasper looks at me funny and I get the feeling they have gifted members in their family it would seem. I keep an eye on him but the one called Edward keeps trying to stare a hole in our heads. So, I would guess mind reader and the way the pixie one Alice is able to answer questions without hesitation is a seer or similar. So, Jasper acts toward either feelings or is a lie detector? Hmm I push as much humor as I can toward him and he starts to fight a smile, so I add the feeling of being giddy, like when Harry asked me to marry him. Soon Jasper is bouncing in his seat and Alice adds to it when she starts talking about shopping.

I cut back on the feelings at the word shopping and hit him with being depressed and he slumps in his seat. Yup, empath so I let him alone for now they are all chatting, and Esme says dinner is done. Okay this will be fun! I hope they can cook at least! Edward hasn't stopped staring at me so I make sure he eats food that way he will be hacking it back up.

"So, Bella we were hoping to see you in school this last year." Alice said

"Oh, were you? We went to a private boarding school over the pond that is where I met Harry." We smile and share a kiss.

"I notice you both have rings on, when did you get married?" Esme asked nicely and we smile at her.

"We have been married for two years now. We got married right at 16 before the start of our sixth year at school." Harry said smiling at me Edward looked ready to murder someone.

"You allowed her to get married that early chief Swan?" Edward said glaring he was then kicked under the table by either Carlisle or Emmett it might have been both.

"In England they are considered an adult at 17 and Harry was emancipated at 15 so I saw no reason to stop them from being happy." Charlie said ignoring Edward

"Aren't you afraid you will regret getting married that young? And I thought the times of children marrying so young was a thing of the past." Edward was pushing his luck.

"Edmund why are you so worried about what they do with their lives? Aren't you going to eat? This is a really great meal Esme." Charlie said getting snickers about the name screw up.

"It's Edward and the food is always great." He said and took several large bites as we watch him chew and swallow then we look to see if anyone else was going to eat and they all took big bites and chewed and swallowed! Harry and I were laughing after the second bite!

"We are sorry we just thought of a friend of ours he would be eating everything on his plate and asking if "hey are you going to eat that?" he is funny but gross sometimes." We are chuckling and still watching to make sure they ate. Then we asked what was for dessert it was funny the way they tried not to cringe at the thought of eating dessert.

"Oh, we have a chocolate cake and ice cream." Esme said smiling though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, we love a good chocolate cake and ice cream is the ice cream vanilla or chocolate?" Harry asked

"Both actually we didn't know which would be best." Esme said smiling

When all the dishes are taken away and Esme cuts the cake, we can see the vampires are starting to suffer but we try to keep our humor to ourselves, but I know Jasper is eyeing us.

"So, Jasper you look like you have something on your mind." I ask smiling and he looks panicked to come up with a question.

"You two seem to be in a really good mood tonight, and I was just curious as to what your plans were for the future?" Jasper stumbled into the second question.

"Well, Bella and I are thinking of taking some more classes now to further our understanding of a certain area we are interested in." Harry said vaguely. "As for being happy we are usually happy and try to stay upbeat about most things."

They nod and we begin eating dessert and we make sure to watch them eat at least two bites. I decide to poke the bear or Emmett.

"I am surprised that you aren't eating seconds most guys act like they have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Especially you Emmett as big as you are to keep up with the calories you must burn to keep in shape." I grin and he takes seconds on dessert.

"I just didn't want to eat too much and not be enough for our guests." I smirk and watch him eat all the second helping.

"Really? Most boys your age is trying to eat everything in sight." Charlie says just to get a good jab in, and the others take seconds we watch them eat every bite. Then Edward opens his mouth and inserts foot.

"What about Harry? He isn't eating any more than we have?"

"Well, Edwin I had a bad childhood where my aunt and uncle starved me, if it wasn't for Bella and Charlie taking me in when I was 13, I would be even more skinny." Everyone glared at Edward he has sense enough to look ashamed for asking that question.

We stuck around longer than we usually would to make them enjoy the food sitting in their gut longer. I set off a dung bomb in the toilet as I flushed it to stink up the house!

"Sorry must have been something I ate." Emmett laughed and Jasper snickered trying to not breathe, I notice everyone trying to not breathe. So, I ask everyone what they planned to do now that school was out. If they didn't give much of an answer, we tag teamed them to make them talk in turn making them breathe! It was super funny!

When we said we better go it was midnight they almost push us out the door to get rid of us. I must make them panic just a little!

"How do you all hold your breath so long?" they shrugged and took a deep breath and cringed at the odor from the dung bomb that still lingered in the house.

"We practice for a swim team we are trying for the Olympics." Alice said before trying to cover her face in Jaspers shoulder. We all bust up laughing at that and go to leave. We wave bye and drive out of the driveway roaring with laughter.

"You really couldn't wait till we got home to use the bathroom? Sue asked still giggling.

"Yes, but that wasn't all me I set off a dung bomb in the toilet as I flushed it so it would stink up the house. And with their super sniffers it would bother them more than us!" we were roaring again by the time we pulled up to Charlies house.

"I left one on a timer to go off right about now!" Harry said laughing we all joined him then we went up to our room and crashed. The next morning when I heard Charlie leave, I attack Harry and wake him to me sucking on his cock. We spend the next couple of hours enjoying each other's body.

When we are up and fixing lunch for us, we hear a knock at the front door, we look at each other and sigh. When I answer the door there standing bouncing is Alice! I put on a smile and look around to see if there were any more around.

"Hello Alice, what brings you here today?" not that I really care.

"I thought we could go shopping today silly." She bounces even more.

"Sure, Harry and I could do with some more stuff. Come in and eat lunch with us!" she stopped bouncing and shook her head.

"No that's okay I already ate."

"Well. Come in and we can chat while we eat then." She nods and comes in and chats about shopping in Paris and other things a girl with tons of money would do.

"Harry? You want to go shopping with us? We could get more stuff, you know at that place in Seattle?" he nods, and Alice looks miffed

"Yes, we could do with a trip to that certain place, or we could send our little friend?"

"Nope, we haven't looked around in a while. Besides we are getting low on candy."

"Are we? Well then we better make sure we go then my little sweet tooth." We kiss and I giggle Alice looks like she wants to hurl

The ride was long even with Alice speeding, we told her we didn't have a lot of cash to be spending on clothes. She just waves us off and says its fine! Me and Harry share a look and smirk. When we get to Seattle, we hit the mall, if some of our other friends were to come here, they would get lost in what everything was for. We go thru clothes for Harry first and we say no on most everything but there are a few outfits that look good on Harry.

Then we look at clothes for me, I am not a clothes horse I like simple and comfortable. And Alice seems to listen to me because what she picked out was nice. When we check out, I like to almost fell over at the cost, and this was the first store! We tried to get them to put them back, but Alice wouldn't hear of it! We said we would pay her back, but she just shook her head no. we visit several stores before we say we need food and to sit down.

After we hit the stores Alice wanted, we could only hit the non-magical stores, so we looked at books and electronics. We were looking into buying an mp3 player since they seem to be replacing the cd player. We just look around at other stores we even looked at furniture stores. When we had enough looking around, we headed for home and Alice wanted to know, why we didn't go to that other place to shop?

"It was closed by the time we were done with clothes shopping and we will be paying you back." Harry said from the back seat that was full of clothes and shoes.

"Nope, it is totally fine with my gift I can make more money playing the stock market than I can spend!" she smiled but didn't realize she slipped.

"What gift are you talking about Alice? And you play the stock market? How could you make that much money?" she dropped her smile

"Uh, nothing never mind. But just know we have no issue with money!"

Both Harry and I crack up she looks nervous now which only sets off even more!

"No Alice you said, and I quote I have my gift and I make more money playing the stock market than even you could spend. So, let me guess you have the gift of foresight? And Jasper is an empath? And Edmund is a mind reader I think?" she was shocked we crack up again.

"How did you guess all that? I mean what are you talking about?"

"Alice, you walked into that one. It was obvious the way Edmund was trying to stare a hole into our heads last night. And when we were trying to not laugh about you guys eating food Jasper was fighting the laughter the same as we were!" we crack up again

"What do you mean about us eating food?"

"the same reason you didn't eat or drink anything all day Alice. You know that special diet your whole family is on?" I say smirking

"I don't know what your talking about." She gave a nervous laugh

"Okay, lets go to your house and have an eating contest, who can eat the most ice cream wins! If we win? We pay back everything and if you guys win? Then you can take us shopping and buy us what ever you want, with in reason. Deal?" she laughed nervously and nodded she called home to tell them to get ready for an ice cream eating contest! We could hear groaning and cussing; even with our hearing! We just grin.

When we get to the Cullen house, they have a ton of ice cream and the table is setup with bowls and spoons. Alice told them of our bet, several glared at her. We were bouncing we were so trying to not crackup! We were affecting Jasper he was bouncing. He just glared at us when we smiled at him that set us off. And in turn made Jasper slip and he was pushing it into the room, so everyone was laughing their ass off!

When we calmed down to a giggle every now and then they all glared at Jasper for oozing humor still. When everyone was setup they dug in and put away more ice cream than the single bowl we ate, well okay I had seconds! When they finally had all, they could take we bust up laughing again till I fell on the floor. Which set everyone off again!

"Sorry, but that was just too funny! It's a good thing we didn't say a pie eating contest! Oh man that was funny. I think you all won, so how do you feel?" they would be green if they could change colors.

"I think they look a little sick Bella. Maybe you should take us home so you all can get to feeling better." Harry said smirking

"Yes sure, I can take you home and help you unload the car too."

"Hey mind if I take some of this ice cream home?" I ask and they push it towards me which makes me grin, I say thanks as we walk out.

When we get to Charlies house, we carry all the bags into our bedroom that has extension charms on it. Our room is as big as the house upstairs; Alice drops the bags and looks around and looks between rooms. She comes back and looks out the window to see if the room stuck out from the house. She scratched her head and walked out without saying anything. We crackup when she drives off.

We don't see any of them for it's a rare sunny day for the next three days. On the fourth Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward all show up in two cars. To take us shopping! It would seem they are getting payback for the ice cream. We ride with Alice and Jasper with Jasper driving Alice moved to the back with Bella.

"So, remember we agreed with in reason Alice?" I asked Alice

"Hmm, with in reason to whom? If its us then we get to pick out anything we want, right?" Alice asked and smiled we groaned

"Alright, but you have got to give us some tips to make a ton of money on the stock market Alice." Harry said smirking

"Alice? What is Harry talking about?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow which caused us to chuckle

"Oh, she let it slip that she has a gift of seeing the future and can make tons of money on the stock market." I said smirking

"Darlin we should have discussed this before you made all of us go shopping." Jasper said shaking his head

"Well, we don't actually have to go you know? We could just go hang out and not blow a ton of money on stuff we don't need." Harry said grinning

"Nope, we made a bet and we honor our bets, right Jasper?" Alice asked Jasper I guess would be her mate. And he nodded, great!

"Hey Harry, we could take them to that special shopping district and let them buy stuff from there?" I say grinning he smirked and nodded.

"I Love you my sweet Bella. That is such an excellent idea!"

"What are you two talking about? What special shopping district? You better not be talking about Walmart!" we crackup at them shopping there, we shake our heads and grin

"Nope, this is exclusive and only a select few can get in, which reminds me you will have to exchange cash for what they use." They said huh?

When we got to Seattle, we told Jasper where to go to the shopping district, when we got there, they were looking around at the bland area. It was setup like Diagon alley only it's a little more modern. We entered the pub that is the name the pub. I know how original! The entire shopping district was inside an old high rise, so the weather didn't affect the shopping. Once we were in, we headed for the bank of Seattle Gringotts branch. Once they swapped cash for galleons after their shock of seeing goblins wore off. We went shopping they looked at everything. And they had to cash in more credit for galleons to buy all the stuff they wanted and didn't think of buying for us at all. Which was fine with us!

By the time we bought what we needed and wanted they had their arms full of stuff. We chuckle at them and they just shrug.

"I take it you like this shopping district?" Harry asked trying to not laugh.

"Yes, how did you know where to find this place? And what is with those things in the bank?" Emmett asked quietly we chuckle

"I want to know what you two are? I can't read your minds at all!" Edward growled

"Awe, poor Eddy can't read our minds! Boo hoo! And I thought it was obvious, Hello is there a brain in that head?" I ask him

"My Name is not Eddy!" we all chuckle at him for his kindergarten fit.

"My god Edward you are slow! I worked it out when we walked in to the "magical shopping district" and I am not a mind reader." Rosalie said smirking which had him looking more confused.

"Magic isn't real! Its just made up nonsense." Edward was glared at by several that were within hearing range.

"I would be careful Eddie you don't want to piss anyone off here!" I whisper yelled

"Let's get out of here Bella before big mouth gets us in trouble." Harry said as we walked toward the exit. Once outside we got in the cars and took off to the mall! Great! I had hoped they forgot about that!

"We really don't need anything from the mall. We got everything we needed back there in the magical shopping district." Harry said.

"Nonsense we never back out from a bet, speaking of why don't you guys have a car? How do you get down here to shop anyway?" jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we don't actually have one, and we kind of teleport here and back home. Why?" I ask warily and we turn into a car lot and we groan.

"We don't need a car yet guys! We don't even own a house yet!" Harry groaned he didn't like to drive unless it was his broom.

"If you want to get technical, we don't have a driver license either. So there really is no need to buy a car so let's just go home."

"Not happening Bella! We said with in reason and what reason could we not give you a car? Or I see a SUV in your future? Seriously!"

"We plan on having lots of kids soon, after we find a huge estate where we will be close to magical shopping districts and no nosy neighbors. I don't suppose you could point us in the direction of a nice fixer upper?"

"Hmm, give me a few days and I would need to know where there are shopping districts." Alice said smirking I growled causing them to chuckle.

"There are only three that we know of. The one we just went to the one in New York and one in St. Louis Missouri. There might be one in the south, but we haven't had a chance to look around. Then there is London, but we aren't sure if we want to live there." Harry said looking resigned.

They bought us a brand-new ford expedition I refused to drive a Lincoln or anything more expensive. Then we had to go buy stuff at the mall! Except we stopped at a realter and Alice picked through several listings they had for the areas we mentioned. Then she made appointments to go look at them later in the week. We groaned at her and glared she just smiled. Then we were at the mall the rest of the day! Which I might add was 8 hours! We had an early start!

They bought stuff for a new house! I mean furniture and was having it delivered in two weeks! We don't have a house yet! And they will not be buying us a house! I say this and they just smirk! Stupid over spending vampires! Just for that I gave Edward pink hair, Jasper yellow hair and made Alice look like cousin it from the Adams family. They all just laughed it off which made me growl and they laughed even more!

After our shopping trip from hell was over and we could curl up together in bed? We were too exhausted to even do anything, so we were asleep in seconds. The next morning, we were waking up with someone bouncing on the bed and it was Alice! I stuck her to the ceiling and put a silencing charm on her and went back to sleep. I woke up later to Harry laughing at Alice, it was pretty funny!

"Morning Alice! Sorry but we are not morning people I should have mentioned that. Or shouldn't you have seen that?" we chuckle at her

"Ha-ha very funny now let me down please? And its afternoon now! We have stuff to do like go looking at properties, then we need to get your drivers license so you can drive your new car. What? Why are you two shaking your head no for?"

"You are not going to buy us a house Alice. The car is over kill as it is. We just thought clothes was all you would buy us for the prank we pulled on you." Harry said exasperated.

"What prank? Oh, you mean the food? Eh, we have had to deal with worse. And you can let us help you get started right?"

"Fine we will look, but only look and we are waiting on those stock tips."

We got up and she squealed and ran out the door. Why? Because we sleep naked and I guess she didn't want to see us heading to our bathroom which was fine I am feeling a little horny. And from the looks of it Harry is too. After our sexy shower and on the bed, we finally get dressed. Hey, we did good it only took us an hour and a half to get ready! When we get down stairs the entire Cullen family is waiting with Charlie we blush and go grab some breakfast. Only to be pulled out the door!

"Okay, first place is three hundred acres with a house sitting in the middle, its also on the way to Seattle. Then there is another that is closer to that has five hundred acres; the house is off the road a little way and has no close neighbors. Then there is a modern estate just on the outskirts of Seattle with everything you could ever want in an estate."

"I thought we agreed you were not buying us a house? And the car was way too much as it was." Harry said sitting next to me. We were in the middle Alice and Esme were behind us in the back seat while Carlisle and Jasper sat in the front seats.

"I wouldn't bother dear, Alice has it in her head, and we will be getting you setup with your own place to live." Esme said in a motherly way that made it hard to say no to.

"We aren't going to win this argument, are we?" I ask

"No!" came from the four vampires I laid my head on Harry's shoulder and just sighed

"Carlisle and Esme want to go to the shopping district, if its okay with you guys?" we shrug

The first two properties the only thing they had going for them was the land. The houses needed to be pushed in and throw a match at them. The one on the edge of Seattle was nice and modern but with a warm interior but it was small. It only had three bedrooms and the neighbors were too close for us. We said what we thought, and they agreed with us. Then we went back to the magical shopping district, they had a lot more cash to exchange this time. We didn't buy anything we had what we needed from yesterday. We just explained what some stuff was or what it was used for. Needless to say, they had arms loaded again when we left.

We had to take turns driving back to prove we know how to drive a car, sure we didn't speed like they did but still. We now must go take our test tomorrow if we like it or not. The next morning, we are taking our driving test; and we pass now we are the proud owners of a ford expedition. Though I doubt we will use it very much! Stupid vampires!

We went to look at several other properties they were either to small or needed to be burned down and started over. They even setup so we could go look at some properties around the other areas of the country! We didn't like anything we looked at, if we did there were neighbors too close. When we got back, they met us at the airport, and we said there wasn't anything we liked enough to buy.

"I think we would be better off building an all new house on a large piece of property. Question is to where do we see ourselves living for the rest of our lives?" Harry said as Esme got a gleam in her eye and they took us to their house, and she pulled us to her office and asked what it was we wanted in our home.

We told her six to ten suites huge family room, library, office, huge kitchen, dining room, and labs in the basement. Greenhouse out back maybe a pool enclosed to double as greenhouse. And a fence all around the property to keep people out. It also must be back off the road from prying eyes. She asked what style we liked we said southern plantation style with a wrap around porch and an inner courtyard. In other words, a huge house.

"We could do the inner court yard as your indoor pool, but that will cut back on the basement you could have. Or we could have the inner court yard as the family room with retractable sky lights? How many car garages do you want? And do you want it to have an apartment above it?"

"Yeah, that would be nice but that would take months to build and we still have to exchange galleons to dollars in order to have the money to buy the land."

"Oh, quit we already covered this we are getting you setup! Now we can have all this built in as little as two months. We just have to find the perfect land to build on!" we grimace and nod

We then go home and make use of our bed and shower for several hours before we crash for the night. The next day Alice comes to get us to show us the plans Esme had come up with for our dream house. The plans were amazing and there weren't any walls made of one window! Come to find out they had already bought one of the properties and the adjoining land around it. So, they will build two houses, one for us and one for them. We will keep an eye on their house when they are not around which won't be often. We agree it would be nice to have at least one neighbor we know and like. You could hear Alice squeal from where we were. So, we spent the next two months helping to build our new house and theirs. We did some expansion charms on both nothing to noticeable. We used magic to level the yard and grow the grass to look like it was never disturbed before. The circular driveway we went with concrete for the clean lines, plus it tied in with the sidewalks around the property. By the time all was said and done we had another car for a daily driver, so our four-car garage was half full. The green house was getting new magical plants along with mundane plants. The new home was close to Seattle but still outside of the suburbs with forest all around the area.

Once the house was furnished and we had our potion and alchemy labs setup we were ready to move in. We had two sides to our closet muggle clothes and wizard robes. Alice couldn't figure out why we needed both we just shrug and say tradition. We thought about inviting Sirius when school let out for the summer since he was still teaching defense against the dark arts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took us a few weeks to get everything just the way we like it. Alice came and went over what she saw as excellent investments we could use. We followed her instructions and are already seeing a significant return already! By the time Hogwarts let out we had invited Sirius to our new home. He was impressed with the way we could tie in modern muggle and tech with magic. They don't have any of the load stones in England to be able to use technology like they have come up with here in the USA.

After a quick tour Sirius was tempted to move here also. We said go for it we don't mind you being closer to us! He just nods still lost in thought or was still amazed at our new house. We still plan on going to our island soon for a little time alone. Hermione soon showed up and was also impressed with our new house. She was a little miffed because we have two house elves working for us. Before we left school we had asked Dobby if he knew of any female elves he would like to bring along? He had suggested Winky because she thought she was a bad elf, he said she was going to fade away from the loss of being bound to a wizard. He also said she refused to be bound to the school for she didn't think she was worthy.

Now we have two elves but soon may have more on the way, once we told Hermione about the reason why we had two? She was fine with it. She was just surprised when we told her the news of possible little elves in the future. We don't plan on selling any elves when they get old enough, we will be one big happy family! The first time the Cullen family met our little friends was funny! Edward freaked out and squealed like a little girl! The sad part he did this in front of his siblings, and they will always remind him of that fact he squeals like a little girl!

We soon have a house full of school friends for a house warming party and got a game of quidditch going. Everyone was a little wary of the friendly vampires at first until they saw they meant no harm. Luna was interested in Alice because of her being a seer. Luna can see into the future somewhat but not to the extent that Alice can. The twins have been a riot with Jasper and Emmett they enjoy ganging up on Edward and Harry.

Our friends stay for several days and many are thinking of moving to the states. They enjoy the more relaxed laws here and many of the items here are banned in England. Sirius said he would keep his family home just for a place to go visit like a vacation home. Hermione said she would move if she could convince her parents to move also. Luna didn't see herself moving anytime soon, but maybe in the future. Cryptic as always Luna!

After everyone had left which was several weeks for some, we had also suggested the Weasleys expand over here. But they said they would only after they had a new store setup at Hogsmeade and had a steady income. We said we would invest in the expansion also. They said they would consider it but not yet anyway.

Once everyone had left, we got busy studying alchemy and found someone to apprentice under. We also supplemented our income by making potions since I was excellent at making potions. We had a surprise visit from Snape just before Hogwarts was to begin again. He wanted to know if we could invest in him starting his own shop so he could get away from teaching dunderheads. Alice texted us and said go for it! I show the text to Harry and we agree to help him out. He was so excited to get away from the school he actually smiled! It was scary!

After seeing that we could combine modern muggle and magic in our daily living he wanted to know what it would take to get it started in England. We show him what to buy and how to build to incorporate the two together. He said he may be able to sell this stuff on the sly to get around the laws. We didn't want any part of that! They are quick to toss you into Azkaban for hardly anything. Finally, after we had signed the agreement to back his store he left. Though he was considering moving over here to enjoy the freedom we were enjoying.

After a couple of years we decide to begin our family, which is also when the Cullen family moved in to their house. So, now we have them coming over all the time! It's a good thing we enjoy their company! This is also when we discover we are expecting twins and we have Alice and Esme helping decorate a nursery. We find out that its twin boys and we have toys and clothes running out of the ears. But that is just the way Alice is and you must love the little pixie!

After the birth of our boys I was starting to rethink the huge family idea! Oh my god it was painful! But I will not give up our dream of a huge family. It is hard to have a large family in the magical community unless you're a Weasley that is. I think dryly. But we won't have that issue for it's a year later when I get pregnant with a little girl on the way. This time its not as terrible and I can handle one at a time a little easier. This time we have everything pink under the sun in the nursery. I ask what if she is a little tomboy and doesn't like pink?

All I get is a shrug and who doesn't like a little pink? Its been almost five years into our time as an apprentice for alchemy and our teacher is impressed with our ambition. He jokingly said we will be making our own philosopher stone before we know it. Little did he know we were planning on just that!

"I still can't believe our little rascals are starting elementary school tomorrow. It seems like yesterday they were just born. Oh, wait that was their brothers! What is with you and twins?" I ask Harry

"I am sorry dear. I know its harder on you to birth twins, but we get what miracles we get. We keep this up and the ten bedrooms won't be enough soon." He said kissing me I just smile as we continue watching our kids play.

"At least I get me some more boys, I still can't believe Sirius bought the land across from us and had us help him build his house." I say to Harry

"Which part? The fact that it's pretty much identical to ours? Or the fact he bought enough land to keep anyone away from both our properties?" Harry said while smirking.

"Uh, I think I will go with both! They still can't imagine living in England now after they have been here for the last couple of years." I said to Harry giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, Sirius said the last time he was at his old home it was stifling he couldn't get back here quick enough. We need to be thinking about if our kids will be going to Hogwarts or here in America." Harry said with a raised eyebrow while looking at me.

"What? I don't care where they go. It would be nice for the experience to go to Hogwarts. But at the same time, it would be quite the culture shock! No electricity or any modern conveniences they might like it, then again they could hate it." I say staring off into space

"I seem to recall a certain brown eyed girl didn't seem to have to much difficulty in getting used to the change." He said kissing me

"Oh, who was she I want to meet her! But I also remember a certain green-eyed boy who thought it was the most magical place he could have ever seen. But your right I went in with the knowledge of it being close to medieval compared to what they would have been like here." I say while playing with his hair and is still messy to this day.

"It was magical to me for I had just learned about it. But what helped me get thru it was the brown eyed girl kept me grounded and was my best friend." Harry said smiling

"Ah, I didn't know you felt that way about Hermione. Wait till I tell her!" I say chuckling he chuckled and tickled me.

"No, I meant you, though Hermione had lovely brown eyes she just didn't have the spark that yours had for me." We snuggle and we have kids jumping in only for us to tickle them and we enjoy the peal of laughter that runs thru the house.

"I think its time for someone to have their magic lessons now. What do you think my sweet husband?" I say as I hold onto a giggling child.

"I quite agree with you dear, shall we go down to the magic room? Or go outside while the sun graces us with its presence?" Harry said grinning.

The boys yelled outside! So, we collected our stuff and took the kids outside and begin their lessons for the day. We practiced for an hour then we had the boys reading for another hour or two if they found they liked the topic for the day. Sometimes they would ask for more stuff to read, Harry would tease them and say you are your mothers' children. Well they took that as a challenge and would read even more to be like their mommy!

Our daughter wasn't so inclined, but she did what she was supposed to. She will be like her father and not want to spend all her time learning, but out riding her broom. Though she likes it when aunt Alice and Rose take her shopping. We haven't figured out where she got that from.

We also have some young elves that play when the kids are playing, they are always under the watchful eye of either Dobby or Winky. Esme had loved our design so much she built their house like ours only with much bigger windows. They must be claustrophobic to need such big windows.

Sirius had a house built much like ours for he loved the open feeling of the skylights and retractable roof. We joke we are starting our own village with southern plantation houses in the northwest territory. We had to explain that joke to Sirius since he didn't know the American history. Plus, with the amount of rain this area gets who would be crazy enough to build this type of house here? We would!

The good thing about Rose and Esme is they are always ready to babysit when we need sometime alone or must work. When I say work it is more like training in alchemy when we get into a project, we can't interrupt what potion or project we are in the middle of. Little did we know that would come back to bite us in the ass. For the so called kings of the vampire world would be looking for an excuse to go after the Olympic coven. And we happen to fit that reason I guess, for some reason they thought we were simple humans!

The trouble didn't start until after the kids started school and our daughter started kindergarten. The kids know that we have to keep the secret both of them and some vampire saw Rose and Alice picking the kids up from school one day. If I find out who the snitch is, they will pay! That was the first time we called on death to take out the vampires responsible. But the damage had been done and we get to have a visit from the "vampire royalty" pfft yeah right!

It was a cloudy day when we got word of them showing up at the Cullen family home, and they wished to see us. And the kids! Like hell will they get their mitts on our kids! I see us taking out some more vampires here soon. We drive over in the SUV and take our time just because we can.

"Ah, so this is the human family you have exposed us too? It's a shame we will have to do something about them. Such a lovely family. I am Aro and we have a law that if you know our secret its change or die."

"Well Aro, we have a law also that no one is to know about us unless they are also different. And the Cullen's are different as you can get."

"How do you mean your different? And what laws are you referring to?"

"We are wizards and my wife's a witch. We do not fit into your laws unless you are going to break the law yourself?"

"What of your children surely they don't know the difference and could tell our secret or yours." Aro was fishing

"No, they know better and they will only go to school till they turn eleven then they go to a magical school for seven years. Plus, we cast a spell on them to keep the secret they will never be able to write it out or repeat it while in public." I say and he deflated.

"I see. We will still be keeping an eye on your family. Just so you know if we do decide to act its change or die when we do. But we will let your little ones grow to full age before we change them."

"we will be reporting this to our government then. You have no right to threaten us for we fall outside your jurisdiction." Harry said getting pissed off at Aro and his arrogance.

"We shall see wont we dear friends, for I have yet seen you cast one spell to prove you are magical." Aro was gloating now

So, we stuck them to the ceiling and cast several bone breaker curses to make our point. Then we obliviated his followers until it was only one "king" that knew the truth for the others were stunned when we talk to the quiet one Marcus.

"As you can see, we are capable of taking care of ourselves. And if threats to our children come into play or they are kidnapped we will answer with brutal force until all are ash. So, please keep them away from us, if you would please Marcus?"

"I will try my best. Nice display of magic I must say. You are quite talented young ones. Now could you let us down it is quite disconcerting being stuck to the ceiling."

"We have your word that no one will come after our family?"

"You have my word, if I know about a plan, I will contact Carlisle and inform him for I can not control Aro." Marcus said and I let them down

When they came to and found they had several broken bones they freaked out especially when they couldn't remember why. Then they saw us and put two and two together."

"I take it we didn't believe you were magical, and you demonstrated that you were, and you would brook no threats to your family, yes?" we nod

"I see. Well then, we shall give your family a wide birth from now on. No need to worry my dears now let us return home and track down the informant for false information." Aro bowed and they hobbled out until they could straighten their bones and move correctly.

"Jasper was he being truthful?" I ask once we are sure they are out of hearing range.

"I doubt it for he knew we could tell if he was lying. So, you can knock one of our kind out?" Jasper looked impressed.

"Yes, as you could see we can do some damage also. But only if we have cause to defend ourselves." Harry said shrugging.

"I think its time to put up wards and give the kids a personal portkey." I say making Harry nod.

"What is a portkey?" Carlisle asked making us grin.

"It's a type of wizard travel. It is usually set to take the person or people to a set destination. The only way to activate it is to hold it and say the activation phrase." I say making the whole family go oh right and nod

"Would one work on us, say if we were to be babysitting and need to get away quickly?" Rose asked, we thought about it and nodded.

"Where would you send them if something came up and you weren't around?" Esme asked

"More than likely our private island that no one can find."

"How would we find them if something were to happen to you?" Alice asked

"Well, lets worry about that later for now we need to get the kids home to bed and we need to put up wards. It's a good thing I talked Harry into taking wards and runes in school with me." I say and Harry snorted and then nodded.

We went and put the kids to bed and then got to work creating runes to power the wards to keep out individuals who would come to harm. Then one to keep muggles away. We then do one for vampires but key in the Cullen's to be able to enter the property. We then make it unplottable to everyone unless they know what the secret is.

I then go over and invite them over to confirm that they can enter, and I tell them the phrase to be able to find it.

"Wow, I couldn't tell there was even a driveway here or the house until you told us. Magic is so cool!" Emmett said grinning

"So, this will keep out vampires? And humans? What if the kids want to invite a friend over?"

"We will have to go get them and keep them occupied until we pull up to the house. If a vampire tried to cross our property, they would automatically go around even if they didn't realize that is what they were doing. The same for everyone that is not keyed into the wards. There are war wards where they would get one warning before it attacked them if they weren't in our presence. The same for teleport no one could teleport in they would bounce off and be injured severely. There is one I heard about if you tried to enter it would kill anyone who tried to enter if they weren't tied into the wards." I say they looked shocked

"Wow, you haven't activated something like that, yet have you?"

"No, not yet but we have the runes setup so we can activate them in a moment's notice if for some reason they were able to get the phrase from you. They are still not tied to the wards we have to do that when we set up the runes." They just nod but I can tell they don't understand

We have peace and quiet for the next ten years by this time the Cullen family must move on but will come back for a visit every so often. And in this time, we have had three more kids two girls and one more boy making our total eight kids five boys and three girls. And we have reached the end of our 15-year time frame to have kids. Which is fine with me I am tired of being the size of a house! But I wouldn't give up our children for anything.

Sirius has noticed that we have not been aging since we turned 21, though he hasn't said much about it. We have almost completed our apprenticeship in alchemy. We have been able to create two philosopher stones and we have supplemented our gold reserve just a little bit. We have started making the elixir for the kids when they get older, Sirius didn't want to extend his life. He wants to meet James and Lily when his time comes. We only hope our kids will want to stay with us as they get older, we will extend it to our future daughter in-laws and son in-laws if they so wish to live longer.

We have five kids in magical school, but they chose not to go to Hogwarts for the reason its so outdated. They didn't care for the headmaster. Yes, Dumbledore is still alive and still headmaster! After we told the kids of what could have possibly happened to their father. They had no wish to see what the old goat had in store for our kids. And we did not blame them one little bit, and with them going to this school they prepare the kids to go into college and keep their muggle education going.

We have come to charm an item to hold the illusion charm, so we don't have to keep casting it every time we leave the house. Though with the money we have been making in the stock market we never have to worry about working again. We have built up our wizarding accounts as well as our muggle accounts.

We don't just stay home when all the kids are home, we take trips to theme parks. Or we go see tourist spots like a normal family does. Plus, we do work part time sometimes just to have something to do. But we are always alert for the Volturi threat. Alice tries to keep an eye on Aro, but he knows a way to get around her sight. We also use our island quite a lot when we want some sun and a peaceful family vacation. We also have more house elves Dobby and Winky has had three little ones and they have found mates and have moved them in with us. Where did they come from? Hogwarts. There seem to be too many trying to work there so they were happy to join our little family.

When the kids start leaving, they might get a family of elves to go with them. But that can be a few years off yet, we shall see. By that time there may be more elflings running about. Only time will tell. The good thing is Harry and I still can't get enough of each other, and with where we don't have to worry about birth control makes it even better!

We have often thought about what could have been if we didn't meet in Diagon alley all those years ago. But from what we can tell? It would have been hell for Harry to keep going back to the Dursley house. Then the soul shard that Dumbledore obviously knew was there but did nothing about! We are thankful to the goblins and we always give Slipfang a tip on the stock market when Alice gives us a great tip. All we know is we are grateful for we could have taken a different path and wouldn't have the love we have found in each other.

A/N That's it for this story thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
